Baby Accident
by AuRi416
Summary: Perjuangan hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro, murid teladan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sebuah 'kecelakaan', yang membuat kekasih hatinya hamil tiga bulan. AkaKuro Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, saya AuRi Penghuni baru di fandon KnB. Setelah setahun lebih hiatus dari dunia tulis-menulis saya mencoba kembali membawa sebuah karya sederhana. Maaf kalo alur sedikit berantakan, sudah lama sekali tak membuat cerita. Paling tidak semoga tulisan ini bisa sedikit menghibur.

** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di dunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke Teiko saat SMA.

.

.

.

'Kecelakaan' dalam tanda kutip tentunya.

Tidak mengherankan jika hal itu dialami oleh Aomine Daiki yang terkenal mesum dan suka membawa majalah porno bergambar gadis berdada tumpah-tumpah kemanapun dia pergi. Atau pada Kise Ryouta sang model terkenal, dengan jumlah _fansgirl_ bejibun dan punya banyak pacar _sexy_ yang rela diperlakukan apa saja.

Tapi kenyataanya masalah ini malah menimpa sang murid teladan Akashi Seijuuro. Ketua OSIS, kapten Klub Basket, selalu ranking satu dalam peringkat paralel kelas, punya wibawa, menjadi kesayangan para guru dan diidolakan sebagai sosok anak sempurna bagi para orang tua. Rupanya pepatah lama 'air tenang menghanyutkan' memang benar adanya.

Apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan seorang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan super tipis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, dibalik muka teflon minim ekspesi. Seringkali jalan pikiran dan perilakunya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sungguh tidak pernah disangka, saat masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan umurnya baru 17 tahun dia akan berkata "Aku hamil, Seijuuro-kun."

 **.**

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Chapter 1. Pernyataan**_

 **.**

Mata dwiwarna melebar, hanya bisa menatap pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam, kehilangan kata-kata. Meski sudah mengenal pemilik rambut biru muda itu sejak kelas 2 SMP, tetap saja banyak hal tak terduga yang dia temukan.

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar, memecahkan suasana sunyi di ruangan ketua OSIS yang mewah dan serba merah, "Aku paham jika kau marah aku melarangmu minum _vanila milkshake_ , tapi jangan bercanda seperti itu Tetsuya."

Meski ekspresi muka masih sedatar triplek, namun kilat kesungguhan terpancar di mata beningnya "Aku sudah mencoba sebelas _tespack_ yang berbeda, dan semua hasilnya positif ". Sebuah bungkusan plastik cukup besar dikeluarkan dari saku celana, isinya ditumpahkan diatas meja kayu jati berpelitur merah tua.

Berbagai bentuk benda terbuat dari plastik keluar, ada yang persegi, ada yang berbentuk pipih panjang, semuanya sama menampilkan hasil dua garis merah atau tanda plus berwarna pink. Kesimpulannya satu, POSITIF - HAMIL.

Menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kursi putar empuk yang juga berwarna merah, Akashi Seijuurou memijit pangkal hidung sambil memejamkan mata. Melihat reaksi itu Kuroko Tetsuya langsung angkat bicara "Seusai pertandingan tiga bulan lalu aku sudah bilang tidak mau, karena kita tidak membawa pengaman. Tapi Seijuuro-kun terus memaksa"

"Itu karena kupikir kau sudah rutin meminum obat pencegah kehamilan."

"Jadi sekarang Seijuuro-kun menyalahkanku? Karena aku lupa meminum obatnya?" kali ini dengan nada bicara yang tinggi, sepasang alis biru muda mengerenyit tajam.

Mata merah dan emas sontak terbuka, menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari pucat yang terasa dingin dipegang, "Tidak Tetsuya... dalam masalah ini aku yang salah karena sudah ceroboh..." dan jari dingin itu mengepal.

Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko dengan kuat, membuatnya tepat terjatuh di pangkuan. Kursi empuk berderit karena terlalu sering digunakan untuk menyangga beban berat dua manusia, Suara yang keluar biasanya terdengar merdu dengan ritme stabil, tiap mereka menyalah gunakan fungsi kursi untuk tujuan kenikmatan duniawi. Tapi kali ini saat kursi itu benar-benar digunakan sesuai fungsinya deritan itu terdengar mengganggu.

Dua lengan kurus melingkar di leher, kepala berambut halus dibenamkan di pundak. "Aku bingung... Ini sangat menakutkan..." tubuh dalam pelukannya terasa bergetar.

Akashi mengusap punggung itu lembut, mengecup helai rambut beraroma vanila penuh sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja Tetsuya, aku akan tanggung jawab..."

Sekarang semua jelas bagi sang kapten, kenapa belakangan ini kekasihnya sering sekali muntah, terlihat pucat lesu, selalu mengeluh sakit perut sehabis latihan. Semula dia kira penyebabnya adalah konsumsi berlebih minuman dingin manis penuh lemak yang bernama _Vanila Milkshake_. Ternyata selama ini dugaanya salah, sungguh Akashi merasa gagal sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, karena bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan pada tubuh kurus Kuroko.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Dalam diam mencari rasa nyaman dan aman pada diri sang terkasih. Meski begitu otak Akashi terus berpikir tentang rencana kedepan, perlahan telapak tangannya menelusup masuk kedalam blazer Kuroko.

Mengelus, mencoba merasakan perubahan pada perut yang ternyata masih datar, untuk sementara tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika si rambut biru muda itu sedang hamil. Berarti dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk menyusun rencana dan persiapan, sampai nantinya perut Kuroko akan mulai terlihat bulat berisi.

Memikirkan ada bayi didalam perut sang kekasih entah kenapa membuat sebuah pemikiran muncul di otak cerdasnya 'Jika kami punya anak, maka Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah denganku. Selamanya akan ada disampingku!' mengeratkan pelukannya, Akashi mulai menyeringai lebar.

Hingga si biru muda kembali membuka mulutnya "Kurasa sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja,"

Seketika nafas Akashi tercekat "Maksudmu aborsi?" sepasang mata berbeda warna terbelalak lebar, "Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Pundaknya terasa diremas kencang dan sosok dalam pangkuanya mengangguk.

"Sebelum perutku semakin membesar dan semuanya akan jadi lebih sulit..." gumam kuroko lirih, menggigit bibir dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau tahu itu akan sangat berbahaya? Kau paham resikonya?" entah kenapa mendengar sang kekasih ingin menggugurkan anak mereka membuat dada Akashi sesak.

"Aku takut Seijuuro-kun... kalau terus begini aku tidak sanggup... aku belum siap melahirkan anak ini... ki... kita masih sekolah..." dari suaranya saja bisa jelas terdengar betapa putus asa dan bingungnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Wajah yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi, kini tampak menderita, basah oleh air yang meleleh dari kedua mata.

"Sssh... jangan bicara seperti itu Tetsuya, melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit." Kedua tangan digunakan untuk menangkup wajah, berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Tapi pemilik rambut biru muda itu terus menangis bahkan mulai terisak keras.

Akashi kembali merengkuhnya erat "Jangan menangis... aku pasti akan mencari jalan terbaik untuk kita... aku ada bersamamu, kita hadapi ini bersama. Percayalah padaku ya?". Kuroko cuma bisa mengangguk, tanpa bicara apapun lagi balas memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat.

Sementara Akashi Seijuuro merasa dunianya sudah jungkir balik. Meski ingin langsung menolak ide itu, namun kondisi emosi Kuroko saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bicara. Tetapi dia akan tetap mencari cara, agar Kuroko mau dan siap untuk mempertahankan anaknya. Karena sang bayangan yang telah menjadi miliknya tidak akan pernah Seijuuro lepaskan.

.

.

Sore itu untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa minggu, Akashi memanggil semua anggota GoM++ untuk berkumpul. Butuh dua tanda plus demi mewakili Momoi Satsuki dan Kagami Taiga yang sudah menjadi anggota reguler kelompok anak berbakat yang juga berstatus sebagai pengikut bos Akashi.

Mereka diundang untuk sebuah rapat penting, lokasinya di ruang ketua OSIS yang sudah dirombak seperti kantor CEO perusahaan besar. Lengkap dengan sofa panjang berlapis kulit, karpet bulu halus, hiasan lukisan bergaya _Renaissance_ , lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan berisi berbagai jajanan dan sajian makanan kecil. Satu set peralatan minum teh dari porselen terbaik tertata apik diatas meja kayu jati asli, menyebarkan bau harum _Darjeeling_ yang menggoda.

"Tumben memanggil kami kemari Akasichii, ada apa gerangan? Dimana Kurokochii?" tanya model berambut pirang sambil berkeliling meneliti seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan sang phantom yang tampak absen.

"Kalau kau mau menyuruhku lebih rajin datang ke latihan klub basket, aku menolak. Sekarang aku sudah bergabung dalam Klub tidur siang diatas atap." ujar pemuda berkulit gelap yang sekarang bertambah gelap gara-gara sering kepanasan saat tidur siang sekaligus berjemur di atap sekolah.

"Hah! Dasar Ahomine, pasti kau tak berani datang ke klub basket karena kalah dariku kan!" Kagami Taiga berteriak keras sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Apa katamu Bakagami!? Apa aku salah dengar? Kalah darimu? Jangan mimpi!" dan kedua ace terkuat tim basket Teiko ribut berdebat.

"Heii! bisakah kalian berdua berhenti betengkar!?" protes Momoi Satsuki satu-satunya gadis diruangan, tapi dia tidak diperdulikan hingga akhirnya memilih untuk ngambek di ujung sofa.

Murasakibara Atsushi tampak tidak perduli pada semua keributan itu, karena sedang asyik mengamati isi kulkas. Memilah jajanan yang enak, tapi memutuskan untuk mengambil semuanya lalu mulai makan dengan penuh hidkmat.

Sementara Midorima Shintarou tampak gelisah, sambil membenarkan letak kacamata dia angkat bicara "Apapun alasanmu memanggil kami kemari tolong cepat sampaikan, aku sudah janji dengan Takao dan dia sedang menungguku... Bukan berarti kami kencan ya, dia yang memohon padaku untuk menemani belanja, nondayo..."

WUSHH! JLEBB!

Sebuah gunting merah melayang menancap diatas meja, tepat diantara cangkir teh yang berjajar rapi. Membuat lubang cukup besar diatas permukaan kayu mengkilap, namun Akashi tidak perduli jika meja mahal itu rusak, tatapan matanya mengintimidasi.

Menyadari sang bos mulai kesal, keenam kepala berbeda warna langsung terdiam, duduk rapih diatas sofa siap mendengarkan perintah. Takut bila ujung runcing gunting menancap dan membuat bocor isi kepala.

"Aku memanggil kalian kemari karena ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, tidak... lebih tepatnya jika aku ingin minta pendapat dan bantuan kalian..."

Seketika wajah kelima pemuda memucat, minta bantuan? Biasanya itu berarti memberi tugas yang sangat berat hingga membuat mereka mau mati. Sedangkan minta pendapat? Jangan sampai mereka salah bicara, jika tidak gunting pasti menyambar. Hanya satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu yang tampak tenang memperhatikan dengan penuh minat.

Melihat raut pucat mereka Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi kalian hukuman. Karena masalah ini sangat penting dan berkaitan erat dengan Tetsuya."

Mendengar nama sang phantom disebut, lima pemuda merasa lega. Karena jika berkaitan dengan Kuroko, sang raja merah biasanya akan menjadi lebih lunak. "Tapi semua pembicaraan yang kalian dengarkan hari ini adalah rahasia, jika tidak..."

CKRISS!

Akashi mengambil gunting yang tadi menancap di meja, menggerakannya perlahan sambil tersenyum lebar, sukses membuat semuanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

.

Singkat cerita, Akashi menceritakan masalah yang dialami. Mulai dari Kuroko yang ternyata sedang hamil dan keinginanya untuk aborsi. Sukses membuat enam manusia dihadapannya menjadi kaku membeku, bahkan seorang Murasakibara sampai berhenti mengunyah dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

Hingga sebuah suara tangisan pecah "Huweeeee Kurokochiiiii... Malangnya nasibmu! oooh tidak! Kau sudah dinodai oleh manusia terkejam yang ada didunia ini!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Baka! Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau Tetsu sudah berbuat sejauh itu!? Kalau aku tahu, pasti akan kuajari cara agar dia tidak kebobolan!"

"Kuroko... Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku kalah jauh darinya, bahkan pacar pun aku tidak punya..." gumam Kagami yang merasa sangat ngenes karena jomblo.

"Chk... Sudah kuduga peruntungan Aquarius memang sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini, seharusnya dia selalu siap dengan lucky item setiap hari."

"Wah, Akachin dan Kurochin mau punya bayi? Pasti yang lahir nanti akan sangat gembul dan lembut..." ujar Murasakibara yang entah kenapa mulai ngiler, mungkin karena dia membayangkan bayi yang lembut seperti marsmalow.

GABRUGH!

Tapi yang paling mengejutkan dan membuat Akashi urung menancapkan guntingnya dikepala para bawahan adalah, pingsannya seorang Momoi Satsuki hingga jatuh terguling di lantai. Semuanya menjadi panik, apalagi saat melihat dari hidung gadis itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu berat untuk otak fujoshi Satsuki," gumam Aomine sambil mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingking.

 **~Bersambung~**

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan untuk chapter satu ini, jadi mohon kritik dan saranya.

Salam AkaKuro

AuRi15


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo berjumpa lagi dengan AuRi disini, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudang membaca, mereview, fave and favorit, jadi terharu saya... Mumpung sedang bersemangat, saya pesembahkan chapter 2 secara kilat. Yap tanpa banyak kata lagi, selamat membaca..._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di dunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Hari itu suasana cerah, matahari bersinar terang dengan hembusan angin lembut menyegarkan. Namun suasana di dalam ruangan OSIS SMA TEIKO tidak ada cerah-cerahnya, terasa suram dan menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu terjadi sebuah peristiwa bersejarah, dimana telah ditandatangani kesepakatan besar diantara para anggota GOM++ dengan sang bos yang dijuluki Kaisar Merah.

Perintah diberikan atas nama Akashi Seijuuro yang absolut, lebih tepatnya meminta para anggota GOM++ untuk mempengaruhi Kuroko membatalkan niat aborsi. Meski mengaku absolut, sang kapten tidak sanggup bicara meminta langsung pada kekasihnya untuk mempertahankan kandungan, karena menghadapi keras kepala, juga wajah sang phantom yang beleleran ingus dan air mata sungguh membuatnya lemah tidak berdaya.

Hal yang dipertaruhkan disini sangat besar, keutuhan hubungan percintaan yang sudah dijalani selama beberapa tahun dan nyawa sang jabang bayi, Akashi tidak mau Kuroko jadi kesal lalu minta putus. Sang kapten tahu diluar sana banyak yang jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya yang unyu bagai madu, mulai dari teman masa kecil, senior yang mirip-mirip suka menghilang, hingga mahluk-mahluk tidak jelas lainya. Satu kesalahan saja bisa membuat kedudukan Kuroko berubah, dari permaisuri kaisar merah, menjadi ratu harem kerajaan vanilla yang meriah.

Selain itu jika sampai sang phantom marah, ancaman pukulan tapak dewa pembuat mules mencret dan salah urat akan diterima, atau yang bahasa kerennya dinamai _ignite pass_. H _ell,_ Akashi Seijuuro tidak mau jadi korban.

Selagi ada yang diperintah, kenapa harus melakukan segala sesuatu dan menanggung resiko sendirian? Selagi masih ada pion prajurit yang bisa ditumbalkan, maka sang Kaisar bisa mengawasi dan mengendalikan situasi dari belakang. Rencana tanpa celah kegagalan sudah disusun, tinggal tunggu waktu untuk dijalankan.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Chapter 2. Perencanaan**_

Sebagai seorang pimpinan yang baik, meski telah menyerahkan tugas pada para bawahan, pengawasan tetap perlu dilakukan. Terutama untuk mengkondisikan jiwa dan raga Kuroko Tetsuya agar siap menerima saran dan bujukan dari teman-teman.

Pagi itu Akashi Seijuuro bangun lebih awal dari biasa, untuk pertamakali memilih membawa mobil sendiri dan menolak diantar supir. Jangan tanya tentang kemampuanya dalam menyetir, meski Surat Ijin Mengemudi dikantong hasil "nembak", mengingat sebenarnya dia masih dibawah umur.

Tapi teknik mengemudinya sudah canggih dan sangat ahli untuk parkir maju-mundur. Jangankan mobil, kuda saja sudah ahli dia naiki sejak umurnya masih belia. Bahkan saat Akashi Seijuuro mencoba untuk mengendarai seorang anak manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, hasilnya sangat memusakan, dengan bukti keberadaan sang calon bayi di dalam perut. Sungguh pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Akashi yang satu ini sangat cerdas dan cekatan dalam segala bidang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah sang kekasih karena lalu lintas pagi hari yang sepi. Mobil dengan lambang kuda jingkrak berwarna biru langit, menepi di pinggir jalan kompleks perumahan. Meski jauh berbeda dengan lingkungan tempat tinggal keluarga Akashi yang berkesan elit dan mewah, rumah dihadapannya membawa kesan damai dihati. Bergegas masuk membuka pagar, dia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memencet bel tepat tiga kali dengan ritme stabil.

Hampir dua menit kemudian pintu dibuka, menampakkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya cantik berambut hitam dengan mata biru jernih, masih mengenakan piama dibalik sweater panjang. "Akashi-kun?" ujarnya terkejut.

Membungkukan badan tepat 45 derajat, penuh sopan-santun si rambut merah bicara "Selamat pagi Kuroko-san, maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi. Saya kemari mau menjemput Tetsuya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama."

Meski menatapnya heran, namun wanita itu tetap membuka pintu lebar-lebar mempersilahkan masuk "Ooh begitu... silahkan masuk, tapi Tetsuya-kun belum bangun."

Aroma pengharum ruangan yang lembut menyapu penciuman, sang ibu melanjutkan "Beberapa hari ini Tetsuya-kun susah bangun pagi dan enggan untuk sarapan. Anak itu juga terlihat pucat, sering muntah-muntah, tapi selalu menolak kuajak ke dokter." mengeluh pada pemuda yang dikiranya sebagai sahabat baik sang putera.

"Saya juga sangat mencemaskan kondisi Tetsuya yang seperti itu Kuroko-san, sepertinya dia terlalu keras berlatih. Padahal kalau dia jatuh sakit semua latihannya akan sia-sia." ujar Akashi dengan raut wajah prihatin "Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan penting, saya tidak mau pemain andalan tim kami sampai tumbang dan tidak bisa berlaga, kekuatannya sangat dibutuhkan."

"Eh?" Sepasang mata biru jernih terbelalak "Tidak menyangka Tetsuya-kun punya posisi sebegitu penting dalam tim kalian, padahal dari dulu staminanya tidak begitu bagus."

"Tetsuya punya kemauan yang keras, disaat genting dia selalu bisa membalikan situasi dan berkali-kali menyelamatkan tim dari kekalahan. Karena itu mulai hari ini saya minta ijin untuk menjemput dan mengantar Tetsuya pulang, agar bisa lebih memantau kondisi juga porsi latihannya agar tidak berlebih" berbagai alasan _briliant_ sudah terdaftar dikepala, ditambah sedikit gestur sungguh terlihat meyakinkan.

Mendengar putranya dipuji sedemikian rupa tentu saja membuat sang ibu bangga dan meloloskan permintaanya tanpa curiga "Aku sebenarnya cemas Tetsuya-kun masih main basket dengan kondisi tidak fit seperti sekarang, apalagi karena pekerjaan aku tidak pernah sempat melihat pertandingan sekolah kalian. Tapi mendengar Akashi-kun begitu perhatian rasanya lega." sambil tersenyum wanita itu mengangguk "Maaf kalau merepotkanmu, tapi tolong titip awasi anak itu ya?"

"Tenang saja Kuroko-san, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga." Jawab Akashi dengan senyum terbaik meluluhkan hati calon mertua, "Ano... Apa saya boleh membangunkan Tetsuya sekarang?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Naiklah keatas, akan kusiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

.

Aroma vanila menguar begitu Akashi masuk kedalam kamar, tampak rapih dan bersih untuk ukuran anak lelaki remaja. Pemilik kamar yang dicari masih bergelun dalam selimut hanya menampakkan sejumput rambut biru muda, "Tetsuya... ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi." ujarnya sambil mengelus helai lembut itu penuh sayang.

"Ngh... lima menit lagi,"

"Hei, ayo bangun." namun sosok dibalik selimut tetap tidak bergeming, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tuan muda Akashi. Perlahan dia menarik bagian atas selimut hingga wajah sang panthom terlihat jelas "Melihatmu seperti ini membuat sesuatu dibalik celanaku terbangun Tetsuya, aku jadi ingin memakanmu sebagai menu sarapan." bisiknya pelan ditambah sebuat kuluman di telinga sukses membuat sepasang mata biru jernih terbelalak lebar.

"Seijuuro-kun!? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu ke sekolah," kecupan ringan di dahi dan ujung hidung diberikan "Karena itu ayo segera siap-siap, ibumu sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah,"

Mendengar kata sarapan, entah kenapa langsung membuat perut tidak nyaman, "Ugh!" Kuroko melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari masuk kamar mandi, Akashi dengan sigap mengikuti dari belakang.

"HOEKH!" Kuroko berlutut di depan kloset, "Aku tidak mau sarapan" gumamnya disela-sela kegiatan memuntahkan sisa makan malam.

Akashi mengelus-elus punggung dan leher berusaha membantu "Kau bisa sakit jika tidak sarapan,"

Mata biru mendelik tajam "Ughh... pokoknya tidak mau..." erangnya dengan mata mulai berair karena rasa mual yang hebat.

Akashi langsung memutar otak "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, nanti aku yang akan mencari alasan pada ibumu. Yang terpenting sekarang siap-siap berangkat kesekolah, aku akan membantumu."

Mendengar bahwa bisa terhindar dari sarapan rasa mual Kuroko berangsur hilang, sungguh calon bayi yang sangat pemaksa persis seperti ayahnya. Sang kapten tersenyum lega dan langsung bergegas membantu Kuroko bersiap-siap, mulai dari menyisir rambut hingga menggantikan baju dan menyiapkan tas.

Berdua, mereka turun ke dapur mendapati sang ibu sudah selesai menyajikan sarapan di atas piring "Ah kalian sudah selesai bersiap-siap? Ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama,"

Melihat sajian makanan lengkap diatas meja wajah si biru muda langsung pucat, menutup mulut dengan tangan menahan mual "Ugh...".

"Kuroko-san, maaf jika merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh jika sarapannya dibungkus saja? Karena kami harus segera sampai ke sekolah, ada hal yang sangat mendesak." ujar Akashi tanggap.

Meski tampak kecewa wanita itu tetap tersenyum "Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa sarapan bersama, tapi biar kubungkuskan untuk kalian." ujarnya sambil mengambil dua wadah bento dari dalam lemari.

"Maaf Okaa-san, tapi kami harus buru-buru" ujar si rambut biru penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, lain kali kita bisa sarapan bersama," jawab sang ibu dengan senyum lembut "Akashi-kun, tolong pastikan anak ini menghabiskan sarapannya ya."

Akashi tersenyum sejuta watt menerima kotak bentonya "Tentu saja Kuroko-san dan terimakasih banyak." sementara Kuroko diam-diam meliriknya tajam.

.

Kuroko tidak berkomentar banyak melihat mobil mewah yang akan digunakan karena masih mengantuk, dia kembali tertidur begitu mendudukan diri di atas jok yang empuk dan wangi. Perjalanan ke sekolah sangat lancar, suasana jalan masih tampak lengang.

Akashi memanfaatkan waktu yang masih tersisa banyak untuk mampir ke suatu tempat, sebuah mini market. "Tetsuya, kau tunggu sebentar disini ya. Aku masuk ke toko sebentar."

"Hmmh..." jawab si rambut biru, lebih terdengar seperti igauan.

Toko tidak begitu besar membuat Akashi dengan mudah menemukan benda yang dicari, masuk ke lorong yang menjajarkan berbagai produk susu, dia memilah secara cepat namun hati-hati. Kotak ukuran sedang bergambar wanita hamil dengan tulisan 'rasa vanila' diambil, selain itu dia memilih sebuah gelas mug dengan penutup plastik, beberapa jenis biskuit gandum, juga susu kotakan kecil berasa vanila lainnya.

Kasir bermata sipit tampak mengantuk karena belum sempat berganti shift dari semalam, terkejut melihat seorang murid SMA datang pagi sekali dan membayar dengan uang pecahan besar. Belum sempat dia memasukan barang belanjaan kedalam kantong kresek karena sibuk dengan uang kembalian, pemuda yang terlihat kaya bicara. "Apa disini ada air panas?"

"Eh? Mesin otomatis disana menjual air mineral panas. Harganya 10 yen perbotol."

"10 yen... aku tidak punya uang kecil, apa kau bisa meminjamkanya?"

'Tidak punya uang kecil, hah tipikal orang kaya...' batin sang Kasir miris, merogoh kantong celana dia memberikan dua koin 5 yen.

Akashi menerimanya sambil mengangguk, pergi menuju mesin penjual otomatis lalu kembali ke meja kasir.

Tanpa memperdulikan uang kembalian yang diserahkan, si rambut merah mengeluarkan gelas dari dalam kantong belanjaan, membuka kotak susu sebelum bertanya "Kira-kira berapa banyak yang harus aku masukan untuk satu gelas?"

Kasir itu melongo melihat kelakuan aneh pembeli yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan meja kasir sebagai tempat membuat susu. Namun tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan anak orang kaya di akhir shift, dia membantu dengan memberikan sendok plastik gratis untuk menakar dan mengaduk.

Si rambut merah tersenyum puas mendapati segelas susu hangat sudah siap sedia. Mengambil dompet, kembali mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan diletakkan diatas meja, "Terimakasih atas bantuannya," kemudian pergi begitu saja membawa kantong belanjaan, meninggalkan sebuah kotak susu bekas.

Sang Kasir melongo, tidak percaya pada peristiwa aneh yang dialami. Sebelum dia tersadar dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ditinggalkan, berteriak keras kegirangan karena mendapat bonus lebih banyak dari yang dibayangkan.

Saking semangatnya sang kasir berjingkrak kesenangan, tidak menyadari ada seseorang muncul dari balik jejeran rak, mengambil kotak susu bekas yang ditinggalkan.

Menggunakan jaket bertudung dan sebuah kacamata hitam, sosok tersebut sulit untuk dikenali. Besembunyi di balik rak majalah, dia mengamati interaksi diantara dua pemuda pengendara mobil mewah, bagaimana si rambut merah membujuk pemilik rambut biru untuk minum susu hangat dan makan beberapa biskuit sebagai sarapan. Kotak susu diremas hingga tidak berbentuk, sebuah seringai yang mengerikan terpampang di wajah.

 **~Bersambung~**

 _Maaf kalo hitungan harga dalam Yen ngaco, karena saya cuma ngarang._ _Untuk selanjutnya mohon dukungan kritik dan sarannya terus ya..._

 _Salam AkaKuro_

 _#AuRi#_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salam jumpa kembali di chapter 3, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fave dan follow cerita ini. Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat 'purple mangosteen' yang sudah berbagi info tentang kondisi 'kombini' asli di jepang sana; Hot water disediakan oleh toko di belakang kasir dan harga minuman sejenis Aqua itu 100 Yen, minuman kaleng 140 Yen. Yang paling perlu diperhatikan adalah, jika anda pergi ke Jepang jangan memberi uang-tip pada pegawai, karena itu dianggap menghina!._

 _Soo, kalau anda pergi ke Jepang jangan tiru perbuatan Mas Akashi di chapter 2 ya hahaha... karena bingung bagaimana cara memperbaikinya jadi saya biarkan saja chapt kemaren seperti apa adanya, maaf kalau ficnya ngaco karena authornya kurang survey bahan reverensi hehe._

 _Ada yang bertanya, kenapa bisa Kuroko hamil? Well, saat dua orang saling mencintai mereka menyatukan tubuh daan... terjadilah pembuahan(?), untuk cerita kali ini saya menggunakan Alternate Universe dimana disitu Male Pregnancy adalah hal yang sudah lumrah. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, tapi saya sudah mencantumkan catatan di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi mohon maklum._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di dunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

 _Well, selamat menikmati chapter 3 and sangat diharapkan kritik, saran dan semua dukungannya._

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Nama pemuda itu Kagami Taiga, salah satu _Ace_ tim basket TEIKO yang menjadi legenda. Resmi menjadi anggota GoM++ sejak prestasinya mengalahkan Aomine Daiki dengan bantuan sang _phantom_. Tetapi kemenangan itu tidak lantas membuat Kagami menjadi tinggi hati, dia merasa kemampuannya belum maksimal dan masih ingin menjadi yang terkuat dalam basket, diluar dugaan teman sekelas dan sahabat barunya yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya sangat mendukung. Alasannya sederhana, dikatakan jika semangat basket juga keinginan untuk terus berjuang yang dimiliki Kagami membuat _Generation of Miracle_ merasa tertantang dan membuat mereka kembali bersatu, setelah sebelumnya sempat tercerai berai akibat krisis labil jiwa remaja para anggotanya.

Sebenarnya Kagami enggan ikut tergabung dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang nyeleneh seperti GoM, namun kawan terdekatnya saat ini si Kuroko Tetsuya dan kecintaan terhadap basket membuatnya jadi terjebak dalam grup penuh warna tersebut. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kagami juga harus repot, menyelesaikan titah sang _Emperor_ yang sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala. Posisi Kagami saat ini adalah sebagai 'cahaya' baru bagi permainan basket Kuroko Tetsuya juga teman satu kelas yang duduk tepat di depan bangku sang bayangan, otomatis membuatnya mendapat giliran pertama untuk menjalankan misi.

Kagami Taiga bukanlah pembicara yang baik, lebih banyak bertindak daripada berpikir, sejak misi diberikan dia merasa was-was dan _imsomnia_ , padahal saat menghadapi ujian sekolah saja Kagami tetap bisa tidur nyenyak. Meski sudah berpikir sampai otaknya berderik keras, memanas dan berasap, tidak juga ditemukan solusi. Jangankan memberi Kuroko nasihat untuk membatalkan niat aborsi, membujuk anak kecil untuk berhenti menangis saja dia tidak bisa. Sungguh krisis terbesar kehidupan masa SMA baginya.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro Fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Chapter 3. Usaha**_

Terlanjur tidak bisa tidur semalaman, begitu matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya Kagami memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah sambil berjalan kaki. Berharap kesegaran udara pagi bisa memberi wangsit bagi otaknya yang sudah terlalu panas untuk berpikir. Jika sampai saat bertemu Kuroko nanti dia masih belum menemukan ide, mungkin jalan terbaik adalah bicara terus terang langsung ke intinya. Karena berita kehamilan itu harus dirahasiakan rapat-rapat, pembicaraan mereka tidak boleh sampai didengar orang lain, maka Kagami memutuskan menunggu Kuroko di halaman sekolah, rencananya jika si rambut biru muda muncul akan langsung dia ajak diskusi mengeluarkan saran dari hati sambil sembunyi-sembunyi, mumpung sekolah masih sepi.

Sesampainya Kagami di sekolah, suasana masih senyap. Hanya penjaga sekolah nampak sibuk membuka gerbang dan pintu-pintu ruangan yang terkunci. Menarik nafas panjang, pemilik alis belah itu memilih duduk di teras sekolah, tepat di depan pintu masuk, bersandar pada salah satu tiang besar dan mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari sang penjaga. Angin musim panas berhembus terasa sangat nyaman membuat matanya terasa berat.

Entah berapa lama Kagami menunggu, karena tampaknya dia ketiduran dan terbangun oleh suara keras yang mendekat. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru langit mengkilat berlambang kuda jingkrak, masuk ke pelataran sekolah yang masih sepi, dengan gesit memasuki area parkir yang disediakan bila ada tamu sekolah datang, sepasang alis belah terangkat keheranan.

Seketika mulut Kagami ternganga lebar begitu melihat sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi keluar dari bangku supir membawa dua buah tas sekolah, kemudian berjalan memutar membuka pintu penumpang dan menuntun pemilik rambut biru muda berantakan yang tampak sempoyongan keluar dari mobil. Kagami mengucek kedua matanya keras, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi.

Mobil mewah, memakai jas rapi dengan potongan pas, sepatu berkilat dan rambut tersisir licin. Jika yang digunakan Akashi Seijuuro saat ini bukanlah seragam sekolah, dia lebih mirip eksekutif muda yang datang untuk mengantarkan anaknya berangkat sekolah. Mengeluarkan sisir entah dari mana sang kapten merapikan rambut biru langit dengan sangat hati-hati, membenarkan dasi dan seragam Kuroko, sang _phantom_ masih saja terkantuk-kantuk dan sesekali menguap, kemudian menguselkan kepalanya ke pundak si rambut merah sambil menggerutu pelan. Sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sosok dalam pelukannya penuh sayang. Sungguh pemandangan menyentuh dan romantis, membuat hati seorang jomblowan akut seperti Kagami jadi miris.

"Ehm!" Kagami berdehem keras, menarik perhatian dua sejoli yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Akashi menegok dan menaikan kedua alisnya keheranan melihat orang yang biasanya telat, datang ke sekolah sangat awal.

Kagami menatap mata dwi warna itu intens, alis belah menukik tajam, wajah terlihat sangat serius ditambah anggukan kepala mantap, tampak berusaha memberikan kode yang malah lebih kelihatan seperti preman pasar menantang, mengajak tawuran dengan dua bola mata melotot dan ekspresi setengah konstipasi.

Untung saja Akashi bersama Kuroko tercinta yang sedang asik menyenderkan kepala di dadanya berusaha menambah kesempatan untuk tidur, jiwa _psycho_ sadisnya luntur tidak tersisa. Kagami bisa selamat dari ancaman colokan maut gunting keramat, karena ekspresi wajahnya sungguh membuat orang terpancing emosi. Paling tidak dengan kejeniusan otak Akashi, kode _absurd_ muka Kagami dapat diterima. Sang Kapten balas mengangguk kemudian menepuk lembut pipi sosok dalam pelukannya, "Tetsuya, jangan ngantuk lagi. Kita sudah sampai di sekolah."

"Ummh ... jangan ganggu ... salah siapa Seijuuro-kun menjemput pagi sekali."

Akashi tersenyum tampan, kedua tangan menangkup pipi pucat dan mendongakkan wajah lesu yang masih setengah merem, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, tidak suka kau berdesakan di kendaraan umum. Apalagi dengan situasi seperti saat ini, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus bangun lebih pagi untuk berangkat bersamaku."

Bibir sang phantom mengerucut tanda tidak suka, tapi Akashi malah mengecupnya mesra, "Nah aku harus ke ruang OSIS dulu, kau masuklah ke kelas bersama Taiga ya." menyadari mereka ada di lingkungan sekolah dia segera mengakhiri sesi ciuman secara singkat. Meski ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini sungguh menggoda iman dan jiwa ke-seme-annya bergejolak sangat ingin untuk segera 'menengok' sang calon bayi dari lokasi tersembunyi di antara kedua kaki, untunglah hari masih pagi dan Akashi sanggup menahan diri.

Menerima kecupan singkat yang lebih mirip caplokan ganas tepat di bibir dan menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat, langsung membuat mata lima watt Kuroko terbuka lebar. Mendorong keras pundak sang kekasih agar menjauh dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah, "Ugh ... Seijuuro-kun memang suka seenaknya." ujarnya sambil menggosok bibir dengan punggung tangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah penggemar PDA*, neneknya mengajari agar selalu berlaku sopan dan santun. Meski hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuuro sudah terlanjur diluar batas sopan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan anak kelas 2 SMA, namun semua itu dilakukan dibelakang layar ketika tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat.

Ketika berada di muka umum mereka akan berlaku selayaknya sahabat dekat yang biasa saja, meski saat semuanya lengah, sedikit 'grepean' di sana-sini tidak bisa dihindari. Untung hawa keberadaanya setipis butiran nasi yang seringkali tidak bisa terdeteksi menempel di sisi pipi, tanpa bukti keberadaan sang calon bayi tidak akan ada yang menyangka Akashi punya hobi 'menaiki tubuhnya' sampai pagi.

Kuroko merebut tas miliknya dari tangan sang kekasih, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kagami yang ternyata memunggungi mereka dan tampak sibuk mengamati barisan semut di tembok, berusaha untuk tidak menjadi saksi kegiatan pagi sepasang kekasih bertubuh mini.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, dalam hati berdoa untuk kesuksesan Kagami dalam menjalankan misi "Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya." ujarnya.

Kagami masih berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan dinding penuh semut, mengabaikan Kuroko yang memanggilnya beberapa kali. Sekarang saat berhadapan langsung, tekad untuk bicara yang sudah dipupuknya sedari rumah tadi hilang entah kemana, sekarang dia kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

Saking bingungnya, Kagami bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan gelombang udara di sekitarnya, saat kuroko mulai mengepalkan tangan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalan, tapak maut pembuat mules mencret jika kena perut, yang bahasa kerennya disebut _ignite pass_ tepat ke arah pinggang si alis belah.

BRUAK! "AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Jeritan pilu terdengar membahana, bahkan terdengar oleh Akashi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan langsung mengambil nafas panjang sambil mendecakan lidah kesal. Sang kapten memang tidak berharap banyak pada sang _Ace_ mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang minim, namun tidak disangka akan gagal secepat ini. Berharap Kuroko tidak terlalu keras pada dan menyisakan bagian untuknya memberi hukuman pada si alis cabang.

Kagami Taiga jatuh tersungkur, terpekur memprihatinkan di atas lantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa hampir copot, dari bawah dia melihat jelas saat Kuroko bicara, "Kagami-kun, adalah hal yang tidak sopan mengabaikan orang yang terus-menerus memanggil namamu." diucapkan dengan nada datar dan seraut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh si alis cabang sekarang menyadari _chemistry_ diantara pasangan AkaKuro ini, mereka sama-sama sadis dan terlihat sangat mengerikan saat marah.

Rasanya Kagami ingin sekali menangis matanya sudah mulai memanas karena sakit yang begitu hebat, namun dia masih punya harga diri sebagai lelaki dan memilih untuk menahan rasa sakit meski sambil tergolek lemah di lantai. "Adu ... duh, kau tega sekali Kuroko ... ukh ... memukul sekeras itu."

Pemilik rambut biru muda memandang prihatin, ikut berjongkok di samping korban, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan, " _Gomen-ne_ Kagami-kun ... Tapi lain kali sebaiknya perhatikan jika ada orang bicara padamu." katanya sopan tapi tampak tidak begitu menyesal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sebagai teman yang baik Kuroko masih setia berjongkok menemani Kagami tiduran di lantai menunggu rasa sakit di pinggang mereda. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun kering dan si rambut biru angkat bicara, "Tumben Kagami-kun berangkat pagi sekali? Ada apakah gerangan?"

"A ...anu itu ..." si alis cabang tergugu, panik dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Memilih untuk kembali mengaduh kesakitan demi menghindari pertanyaan, kali ini sambil tertelungkup dan sedikit menungging.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang patner yang dirasa sedikit berlebihan, namun saat itu dia menyadari sesuatu "Dimana tas Kagami-kun? apa sudah diletakan di dalam kelas?"

"EH!?" seketika rasa sakit di pinggang terlupakan "ASTAGA! AKU LUPA MEMBAWA TAS! PR KU!" Kagami langsung melompat bangun sambil berteriak keras. Kemudian berlari kencang keluar gerbang hampir bertabrakan dengan beberapa siswa yang baru saja datang, meninggalkan Kuroko berdiri sendiri terheran-heran.

Hari itu Kagami Taiga tidak memunculkan wajahnya lagi di sekolah hingga 5 hari kemudian, alasannya terluka parah saat terjatuh di tangga apartemen dengan pinggang nyaris patah.

.

.

.

Mari kita lupakan kesengsaraan Kagami Taiga dan beralih pada _Ace_ tim basket Teiko yang lainnya lagi. Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit eksotis ini adalah mantan cahaya Kuroko Tetsuya, mohon dicatat mantan cahaya di sini diartikan sebagai patner lapangan. Bukan mantan pacar, gebetan ataupun cahaya hati, Aomine terlalu gelap untuk selera Kuroko, dimana lebih menyukai sesuatu yang putih kental dan enak dijilat, _vanilla milkshake_ maksudnya. Apalagi Akashi paling tidak suka mendengar dugaan salah tentang hubungan cahaya-bayangan itu, dia akan langsung mencincangmu dengan guntingnya.

Lain Kagami lain pula Aomine, meski mereka sama-sama memiliki kapasitas otak pentium satu yang mendahulukan otot, namun untuk urusan hal-hal dewasa Aomine jelas lebih unggul, hobinya saja membaja majalah dewasa dengan gambar gadis berdada semangka, melon, bahkan pepaya. Urusan membujuk Kuroko, Aomine merasa percaya diri mengingat pengetahuan dunia dewasanya yang luas, dia yakin patner sejati lapangan itu pasti mau mendengarkan saran pendapatnya.

Lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi, Aomine Daiki langsung bergegas berjalan menuju kelas Kuroko. Beruntung saat sampai di depan pintu, guru yang mengajar baru saja keluar. Matanya langsung jelalatan mencari sosok pemilik rambut biru muda, ternyata tidak nampak dimana-mana.

"Cih sial, apa Tetsu sudah keluar kelas ya?" gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju bangku di samping jendela, "Wah ... bahkan bangku BaKagami itu juga kosong, kira-kira mereka kemana ya?"

"Kagami-kun kembali ke rumah karena tasnya ketinggalan."

"HWAAA!" Aomine berteriak dan terlonjak kaget, tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara monoton khas dari bangku yang semula dia kira kosong. "Astaga! Tetsu! Berhenti mengagetkan orang seperti itu!"

Pemuda berambut biru muda cuma menatapnya datar sambil memasukan sedotan kedalam mulut, mulai menyesap sekotak susu rasa _vanilla_ dengan hikmat. Aomine menghela nafas sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kursi kosong milik Kagami, "Heh, dasar Bakagami itu idiot, bisa-bisanya dia datang kesekolah tanpa membawa tas ..." kemudian memutar arah kursi hingga berhadapan dengan lawan bicara, "Hei Tetsu, aku mau bicara penting denganmu nih. Tidak bisa didalam kelas, ramai, nanti ada yang dengar, enaknya kira-kira dimana ya? Apa kau tau tempat yang sepi jam segini? Oh iya, mungkin di atap sekolah masih sepi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya beruntun sambil menggaruk kepala.

Tetapi si rambut biru muda diam saja tidak menanggapi, masih asik menyeruput susu kotak rasa _vanilla_ nya dengan hidkmat, "Hei! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara Tetsuu ..." keluh si kulit gelap sambil menarik kotak susu dari tangan Kuroko, tanpa sengaja tenaganya terlalu besar hingga kotak itu terpencet dan menyemprotkan isinya ke pipi dan tangan si pucat.

"Aomine-kun, tidak sopan menarik minuman orang begitu. Untung isinya tinggal sedikit." Ujar Kuroko kesal yang anehnya masih terdengar datar. Masih terpengaruh aroma _vanilla_ yang nikmat, rasanya sayang cairan susu yang menempel di jari harus terbuang sia-sia, dalam diam Kuroko mulai menjilatinya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Aomine, atau memang dia punya jiwa asli mesum sehingga apapun yang dilihat menjurus ke arah erotis. Lelehan berwarna putih menempel di pipi pucat Kuroko dan lidah merah menjilati sisa cairan putih di jari tangan, mata sewarna samudra memancarkan kenikmatan yang dalam 'Apa rupa wajah Tetsu juga begini saat dia baru memberi servis untuk Akashi?' tiba-tiba pemikiran itu terlintas di otak si kulit gelap.

Buru-buru Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor tentang sang sohib, tapi bayangan itu tidak juga hilang, 'Tapi dia sedang hamil kan? Berarti memang mereka berdua sering melakukan hal itu!?'. Tak sengaja matanya mengarah ke bibir Kuroko yang masih asik menjilat sisa susu di bagian pergelangan tangan 'Mulut sekecil itu memangnya muat? Akashi juga sadis ... jangan-jangan mereka sering praktek BDSM!?' seketika pandangan Aomine jadi berkunang-kunang, tidak tega membayangkan sosok yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh sang Kapten.

"Arrrhhh!" Aomine tidak tahan lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menjernihkan kepala, melupakan kotak susu yang tadi dipegangnya.

Tanpa disadarinya bahwa Kuroko sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menjilat-jilat tangan, memperhatikan Aomine dengan wajah datar namun kilat tajam terpanjar di mata, seringai kecil nyaris tidak nampak muncul saat kotak susu kosong kembali di tangan.

"PROOOOTT!" sebuah suara keras menarik perhatian seisi kelas, membuat riuh perbincangan para murid mereda dan puluhan pasang mata menatap penuh tanya ke arah bangku mereka.

"Astaga Aomine-kun, kalau mau ke toilet sebaiknya jangan ditahan begitu. Nanti kau bisa mengotori celanamu lho ..." masih dengan nada datarnya Kuroko tiba-tiba bersuara cukup keras. Menggunakan keahlian _misdirection_ menyembunyikan kotak susu yang baru saja ditiup hingga menimbulkan suara mirip kentut, ditambah hawa keberadaanya yang tipis membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada Aomine seorang.

Gelak tawa terdengar, baik yang terang-terangan maupun yang tertahan dengan pandangan tajam menghakimi, para gadis menutup hidung menatapnya jijik. Mendengar suara dan ucapan yang ditimbulkan Kuroko membuat mereka mengira Aomine sedang diare. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu malu bukan main, rupanya terlalu lama berhubungan dengan sang _Emperor_ bisa menularkan sifat sadis, pembalasan yang dibuat Tetsuya sungguh begitu kejam, membuatnya malu didepan umum hanya karena sudah merebut kotak susu _vanilla_ kesayangan.

"ENAK SAJA! SIAPA YANG MAU KE TOILET!" Aomine langsung berteriak garang "TETSU JELASKAN PADA MEREKA!" tapi pada saat dia menengok sang rekan sudah tidak ada, "Sial! Kemana dia!?" sang Ace langsung melompat keluar kelas mencari jejak si biru muda.

.

Setengah berlari Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil lolos, melambatkan langkahnya begitu merasa cukup jauh dari kelas, mengelus perut pelan saat tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerang. "Ukh... perutku rasanya tidak enak."

Penciuman tajam Aomine Daiki menuntunnya pada aroma _vanilla_ yang khas, dia menemukan Kuroko bersandar di dekat papan majalah dinding. Berjalan menghampiri, Aomine langsung menarik tangan si biru muda mengajaknya kembali ke kelas, "Tetsu! Ayo kau harus jelaskan pada penghuni kelas bahwa tadi itu bukan suara kentutku!" pintanya demi usaha membersihkan nama baik.

Wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat pucat, menggelengkan kepala dengan mulut terkatup rapat, namun tidak kuasa melawan tarikan sang rekan, "Ukh ... jangan jalan cepat ... Ugh!" ucapnya lirih sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan berusaha keras menahan mual. Suara bising di lorong membuat Aomine tidak bisa mendengarnya dan memaksa sang phantom untuk terus menyamakan langkah cepat, perut semakin bergejolak dan sebuah suara keras terdengar dari dalam tenggorokan.

"HURRKHH!"

Aomine menghentikan langkah begitu mendengar suara aneh tersebut dan membalikan badan. Karena tarikan yang kuat berhenti tiba-tiba, sukses membuat pemuda si rambut biru muda menubruk dadanya dan HOEK!

"GYAAAA! TETSUU! KAU MUNTAH DI BAJUKU!" teriak si hitam panik, sementara sang bayangan sudah merosot kelantai sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

Sungguh Aomine Daiki merasa sangat sial sampai rasanya juga ingin ikut muntah, lagi-lagi menjadi bahan perhatian juga sasaran tatapan jijik dari orang-orang dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah, membayangkan amukan Akashi saat tau kegagalannya dalam misi. Sungguh krisis terbesar kehidupan masa SMA baginya.

 **~Bersambung~**

*PDA : Public Display of Affection – Bermesraan di Tempat / Muka umum

N.B : Saya ingin sekali berkenalan dengan sesama AkaKuro shipper lain hehe, bagi yang berkenan bisa PM fb saya, ussername nya 'AuRi Aiguri' ya terimakasih banyaak.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salam jumpa kembali di Chapter 4 ! Semoga chapter kemarin tidak mengecewakan dan chapter ini bisa lebih memuaskan. Terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meReview, Fave dan Follow. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua saya cuma butiran debu hehehe._

 _Maaf kalau tiap chapternya pendek, karena semakin panjang semakin lama updatenya dan saya sedang berusaha mengalahkan WB yang menyiksa, jadi berapapun hasilnya saya update saja... Juga terimakasih banyak buat 'manajer penagihan' yang menambah semangat buat mempercepat update hehehe... Tidak banyak cakap lagi, monggo dinikmati kelanjutan ceritanya..._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di didunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

Gelisah, Cemas dan Resah...

Ketiga perasaan itu entah kenapa muncul di dalam hati dan rasanya sangat mengganggu bagi Akashi Seijuuro, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang terkasih. Padahal mereka baru saja berpisah selama beberapa jam, meski berada di lingkungan sekolah yang aman, tidak lantas membuat hatinya tenang. Ingin sekali rasanya segera mengakhiri pelajaran dengan paksa dan berlari menuju kelas Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah salah karena mereka selalu menang. Bagi Seijuuro, firasat dan prediksinya selalu tepat. Jika saat ini perasaanya tidak tenang, pasti sang kekasih sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Meski tampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru, namun saat ini otak jeniusnya tengah sibuk memikirkan hal diluar pelajaran. Memikirkan bagaimana cara tercepat menemui Tetsuya tersayang. Karena saat istirahat lorong sekolah akan sangat ramai, dia berada di kelas 2-A letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas Kuroko di 2-F, butuh waktu untuk sampai kesana. Belum lagi tuntutan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS mengharuskanya untuk mengumpulkan proposal kegiatan siswa ke ruang guru saat istirahat nanti, sungguh hambatan besar.

Tiap detik berlalu sangat lambat, aura mencekam mulai keluar dari tubuh dan mata dwi warna menatap tajam pada punggung guru yang masih asyik mengajar, membuat guru malang tersebut merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya beliau memilih untuk mengakhiri pelajaran, memberikan tugas daripada harus berlama-lama di dalam kelas yang berasa horor.

Akashi dengan sangat cepat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan, tinggal menunggu siswa lain mengerjakan dengan penuh kerja keras, namun itu membuat moodnya bertambah buruk dan dia terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tentu saja membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tidak bisa konsentrasi, soal yang sebenarnya cukup mudah butuh waktu lama untuk dikerjakan, Akashi semakin tidak sabar dan suasana ruangan semakin mencekam.

Beruntung Midorima Shintarou maju menyelamatkan, mengingat posisinya sebagai wakil ketua yang juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana kelas, dia bersedia menggantikan Akashi mengumpulkan tugas juga proposal OSIS. Bahkan memberikan _lucky item_ harian untuknya juga untuk Kuroko ; sebungkus tisu basah dan _mouthwash_ beraroma _Vanilla_. Pemilik rambut merah langsung melesat keluar pintu, diiringi helaan nafas penuh kelegaan dari seisi kelas.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 4. Usaha II**

Meski terburu-buru, seorang Akashi Seijuuro tetaplah murid teladan yang patuh pada peraturan, untuk tidak berlari di lorong sekolah. Memilih berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar, aura Raja menguar membuat orang-orang menyingkir dari hadapannya memberi jalan. Sampai di kelas 2-F tidak nampak sosok sang terkasih, sepasang alis merah mengerenyit berusaha menajamkan pandangan bila saja hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang tipis membuatnya tidak terlihat, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tetap tidak dapat menemukan sosok biru muda itu. Kakinya kembali melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah, hingga dia menemukan kerumunan siswa dan tiba-tiba radar Kurokonya bergetar.

Memberikan sedikit dorongan pada punggung salah satu siswa, sukses membuat kerumunan itu terbelah, memberinya akses akan pemandangan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah. Sepasang mata dwi warna terbelalak melihat sosok pucat Kuroko Tetsuya merosot di lantai, sambil menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Aomine Daiki tampak panik sendiri, kebingungan dengan baju kotor terkena muntahan.

Tubuhnya otomatis bereaksi, maju mendekap pundak sang terkasih yang nampak siap oleng kapan saja. "Masih ingin muntah Tetsuya?" sebuah anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban dan kedua lengannya langsung mengangkat tubuh si biru muda dalam bopongan _bridal style._

"Tahan sebentar ya, aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." masih dengan dua tangan didepan mulut, Kuroko membenamkan kepala ke dada sang calon ayah muda yang tampak memberikan _death glare_ pada pemuda berkulit gelap di hadapannya.

Aomine langsung merinding disko, membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterima, "A... Akashi, aku tidak berbuat apapun pada Tetsu lho, di... dia yang tiba-tiba muntah." ucapnya terbata.

Namun sang kapten cuma menatapnya sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa, sebelum beranjak membawa pergi Kuroko dalam gendongan erat meninggalkan si hitam berdiri sendiri meratapi nasib buruknya, "Kalau begini tinggal aku yang ingin muntah, ugh ... sialnya nasibku." gerutunya.

.

.

Beruntung Ruang Kesehatan tidak begitu jauh, namun tempat itu kosong, dokter yang biasa berjaga tidak nampak dimanapun. Akashi membawa Kuroko menuju toilet yang ada di dalam ruangan, dengan setia memegangi tubuh kurus sang kekasih saat mengeluarkan isi perutnya. _Lucky Item_ pemberian Midorima ternyata sangat berguna, _mouthwash_ menghilangkan rasa getir di mulut, aroma _vanilla_ nya yang tajam sukses menghilangkan rasa mual. Akashi memastikan akan mengirim _parcel_ cantik ke rumah sang penggemar Oha-Asa itu, karena jasa bantuannya sangat besar hari ini.

Kuroko kembali dibopong menuju salah satu ranjang. Jaket, dasi, sepatu, bahkan sampai sabuk celana sekolah dilepas sebelum tubuhnya dibaringkan. Sang _phantom_ tidak punya tenaga untuk protes atas perlakuan yang diberikan karena sangat lemas terlalu banyak muntah, dia cuma bisa memejamkan mata saat Akashi mulai mengelap wajahnya yang sembab penuh keringat dengan tisu basah, membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa segar.

"Apa masih mual?" elusan lembut terasa di perut, Kuroko cuma bisa menggeleng lemah, "Pasti sekarang perutmu kosong, kau harus makan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut," imbuh si rambut merah lagi.

Sepasang alis biru muda mengkerut, suara serak terdengar lirih namun tegas. "Aku tidak mau muntah lagi Seijuuro-kun ... aku tidak mau makan."

Akashi tersenyum, menyisir rambut biru muda berantakan dengan jarinya yang panjang lalu mencium kening dan pipi Kuroko lembut. "Akan kucarikan makanan yang tidak membuatmu mual, kalau kau tidak makan bisa sakit nanti."

"Tidak mau ... pokoknya Seijuuro-kun tidak boleh kemana-mana, disini saja temani aku sampai jam istirahat selesai." bantah si biru muda keras kepala, cemberut memajukan bibir beberapa senti matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh suatu keajaiban sangat langka, bisa melihat ekspresi merajuk menggemaskan di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya sedatar triplek. Keajaiban yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Akashi seorang, memang sang _phantom_ selalu bisa mengejutkan dan melebihi ekspektasinya, hal itulah yang membuat sang kapten semakin cinta.

"Kau ini memang paling pintar membuat alasan ya," jawab Akashi gemas dan gerah, jiwa mudan yang bergairah membuatnya mulai mendekatkan wajah. Melihat gelagat itu Kuroko kembali menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Dilarang berciuman, aku baru saja muntah dan mulutku rasanya tidak enak."

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, dia tidak kehabisan akal menghadapi penolakan sang kekasih, tangan kirinya langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kuroko sementara tangan kanan bergerak kebawah menggelitik bagian pinggang si biru muda yang memang sangat sensitif, memberinya gelitikan ringan namun langsung membuat Kuroko tersentak lalu menggeliat kegelian dan moment itu langsung dimanfaatkan sang kapten untuk menyerang.

"Ukh...Hmpff.."

.

.

Momoi Satsuki, gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang mempesona. Manajer tim basket TEIKO sejak masih berada di SMP, memiliki kemampuan handal untuk mendapatkan segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan para pemain basket lawan maupun kawan. Menjadi satu-satunya gadis dalam tim pemain berbakat _Generation of Miracle,_ yang juga terkenal akan pesona ketampanan para anggotanya, membuat orang lain memandang iri pada Momoi akan perannya yang seolah menjadi _heroine_ dalam film bertema _reverse harem*_ atau sebagai tokoh utama dalam _otome*_ game yang diperebutkan para tokoh lelaki _._

Namun bagi Momoi Satsuki semua pandangan itu tidak benar, karena baginya sang _heroine_ dan tokoh utama dalam kelompok mereka adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda imut tanpa pemanis buatan yang pola perilakunya bahkan tidak bisa Momoi prediksi, meski dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak data dan foto-foto lengkap tentang pemain bayangan itu, jangan tuduh Momoi sebagai _stalker_ , dia sudah lama lulus dari pekerjaan itu, sekarang Momoi hanyalah seorang _fansgirl_ yang haus akan asupan.

Menurut pendapat Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pribadi unik yang menawan, semakin dikenal semakin membuat penasaran. Tidak heran banyak orang yang kesengsem pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu, termasuk Momoi sendiri yang sangat memuja dan pernah berharap bisa menjadi pacar sang _phantom_ , bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena sebatang stik bekas es loli berhadiah yang sampai sekarang masih disimpan sebagai jimat keberuntungan.

Namun sang manajer sudah lama menyadari bahwa hati Kuroko cuma untuk Akashi seorang, hanya sifat keras kepala serta keunikan sang _phantom_ yang mampu mengalahkan _absolutisme_ Kaisar gunting berdarah. Kuroko Tetsuya seorang yang bisa menggerakan hati, juga menemukan celah rapuh dibalik kokoh dinding pertahanan Akashi Seijuuro, mereka berdua saling melengkapi.

Menjadi saksi liku perjalanan panjang pasangan AkaKuro hingga bisa menjadi kekasih seperti saat ini membuatnya menjadi fans nomor satu, tapi tetap saja melihat kemesraan mereka membuat Momoi tidak kuat diri, khayalannya meliar saat mengetahui keduanya akan mendapatkan bayi. Fakta yang merangsang imajinasi, menyebabkan otak panas dan mimisan akut, sungguh merepotkan karena Momoi butuh banyak tranfusi darah.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu, memecahkan lamunan sang gadis merah muda yang sedang asik bertopang dagu di mejanya, "Momoi-chan! Hayo! ... Kenapa kau melamun?" sapa Miki Arai teman sekelas.

Segera Momoi menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawab riang. "Uhm ... tidak apa-apa kok! ayo kita ke kantin Mii-chan, perutku lapar."

Mata Momoi otomatis melirik ke bangku bagian pojok belakang saat hendak melewati pintu kelas, mencari keberadaan sang sahabat kecil Aomine Daiki 'Aneh, biasanya Dai-chan masih tertidur di mejanya jika tidak ku bangunkan, kemana dia ya?' pikirnya keheranan melihat bangku itu kosong.

Momoi berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang ramai sambil mengobrol seru, hingga mereka terhenti ketika mendapati beberapa siswa berkerumun dengan sosok Aomine Daiki di tengahnya, "Dai-chan! Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Momoi seraya menghampiri.

Aomine membalikan badan dan langsung menggerutu, mengadu pada sobat kecilnya itu, "Haaah ..., Satsuki ... hari ini aku sungguh sial, Tetsu muntah di bajuku dan Akashi memberiku tatapan seolah ingin memutilasi, ukh ... apa setelah ini aku masih bisa selamat?" seketika wajah berkulit gelap itu terlihat pucat, dua tangan besarnya mencengkeram pundak si rambut merah muda, "Sa ... Satsuki, kalau sampai besok pagi aku tidak muncul di sekolah, jangan ragu ya laporkan ke polisi! Kau tahu siapa pelakunya jika sampai aku mati! dan tolong kuburkan mayatku dengan layak ... "

Momoi spontan menghindar mundur beberapa langkah, meski Aomine sudah seperti saudara, baju pemuda itu kotor terkena muntahan yang terlihat lebih seperti tumpahan bubur bayi, karena hanya terdiri dari susu dan roti, tapi kombinasi tambahan cairan lambung tentu membuatnya berbau tidak sedap. "Ukh ... Dai-chan, kurasa kau berlebihan, tolong jangan dekat-dekat ya, tubuhmu bau!"

Kedua mata Aomine terbelalak, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dengan kedua tangan. "AAAARRRRGGHHH! SIAAAL! KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU SIH!?"

Menyadari Aomine mulai menggila, Momoi mundur teratur. Tidak mau direpotkan oleh ulah sang sahabat, dia memilih pergi mencari pasangan AkaKuro di ruang kesehatan, berpisah arah dengan teman sekelasnya yang melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantin sekolah.

Berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan, Momoi merasa dadanya berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena rasa khawatirnya akan kondisi sang _phantom_ idola, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa degupan itu terjadi lebih karena payudara berukuran jumbonya memantul ke-kanan dan kiri seiring langkah cepatnya, membuat para siswa terpana menatapnya hingga mereka kehilangan konsentrasi, sungguh pesona yang luar biasa.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih bertuliskan 'RUANG KESEHATAN', Momoi menghela nafas panjang sebelum tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu geser tersebut, "Permisi ... apa Tetsu-kun ada di dalam?" ucapnya pelan sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan dan mata gadis itu langsung terbelalak lebar, wajahnya seketika merona parah melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Berada di atas salah satu ranjang perawatan, sang idola bersama kekasihnya tengah asyik bercumbu mesra, si merah di atas, si biru di bawah, tubuh bertumpukan dan bibir saling bertaut menyanyikan lenguhan merdu mendayu.

Momoi meremas bagian depan seragam, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan nafasnya terasa tercekat menahan emosi yang meluap. Melihat interaksi langsung, pemandangan _live_ pairing yang paling dicintai sungguh tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung seorang _fansgirl_. Seluruh aliran darah terasa naik ke ubun-ubun hingga menyebabkan wajah gadis itu merah padam.

GUBRAK! sang gadis langsung pingsan, tubuhnya berdebam jatuh kelantai.

Suara keras itu membuat pergumulan sepasang kekasih di atas ranjang spontan terhenti karena kaget, mereka segera memisahkan diri. Akashi Seijuuro melompat turun, secepat kilat merapihkan penampilannya sementara Kuroko Tetsuya langsung terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah merah terengah, menahan malu dan rasa was-was.

Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan keduanya, saat mendapati sosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Seijuuro-kun... mulai saat ini dilarang mencium di lingkungan sekolah!" si pemilik surai biru muda berujar kesal, beranjak turun dari ranjang berniat menolong.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang tidak membantah karena merasa sudah berbuat ceroboh, langsung dia maju mencegah kekasihnya. "Kau berbaring saja Tetsuya, biar aku yang mengurusnya." dalam hati dia merasa kasihan pada sang manajer yang lagi-lagi harus pingsan dan mimisan, "Sepertinya Momoi memang tidak bisa menjalankan misi, sayang sekali tiga orang sudah gagal," gumamnya pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kuroko.

"Seijuuro-kun bilang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau tidak usah khawatir Momoi mimisan sudah biasa kan," jawabnya sambil berjalan menghampiri sang manajer, berniat mengangkatnya ke salah satu ranjang perawatan.

.

.

.

Keributan yang terjadi di lorong sekolah segera saja menjadi viral, yang menyebar melalui pesan singkat, aplikasi pengirim pesan, maupun langsung dari mulut-kemulut. Tidak heran jika seorang Kise Ryouta menjadi begitu heboh mendengarnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung melesat pergi sambil melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh kepada para _fans_ yang sejak tadi mengerumuni, terlihat jelas pancaran cinta penuh kekaguman dari mata mereka, seolah menerima ciuman panas yang sesungguhnya. Para _fans_ itulah yang memberinya sumber berita dan gosip terbaru, tidak perduli apakah berita yang disampaikan benar faktanya, mereka berlomba memberi cerita paling menarik dan seru demi mencari perhatian sang idola.

Berbeda dengan Akashi dan Momoi, Kise tidak begitu perduli pada peraturan sekolah dan berlari kencang di sepanjang lorong, tujuannya satu, menuju gerbang sekolah untuk memanggil Taxi. Kise harus segera menyelamatkan sang _phantom_ pujaan sebelum dia terancam bahaya, "Kurokocchi, bertahanlah-ssu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari racun Aominecchi dan hipnotis Akashicchi !" teriaknya lantang.

Kise Ryouta merasa sangat cemas, sebab salah satu fansnya mengatakan bahwa ; "A _da seorang siswa berambut biru muda dan bertubuh mungil, muntah hebat begitu bertabrakan dengan Aomine Daiki salah satu Ace tim basket, malangnya lagi dia langsung pingsan begitu Akashi Seijuuro sang kapten mendekat dan menatapnya tajam. Kemungkinan besar siswa itu bertubuh sangat lemah yang tidak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan para anggota GoM dan sekarang dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit_."

Sungguh berita salah kaprah yang menyesatkan, namun sayangnya seorang Kise Ryouta sangat percaya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Si rambut kuning berlari sangat kencang hingga tidak memperdulikan situasi sekeliling, beberapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban tabrak lari cuma bisa berteriak protes, karena sang _copycat_ sudah berlalu menjauh. Sampai di sebuah lorong dia kembali menubruk, hanya saja kali ini calon korbannya memiliki reflek yang bagus dan bisa langsung menghindar, malah membuat Kise hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"ADUH!"

"EH!? AOMINE-CCHI!" teriak si rambut kuning memekakan telinga, begitu menyadari sosok di hadapannya, "Dasar kau ini jahat-ssu! Beraninya mengganggu Kurokocchi sampai muntah-muntah masuk rumah sakit! Apa kau meracuninya hah!? Tega sekali perbuatanmu itu! Hanya karena Kurokocchi punya cahaya baru-ssu! Sungguh tidak beradab!" tuding Kise penuh emosi, buru-buru dia bangkit untuk menunjuk-nunjuk muka si kulit gelap.

"Haah!? Rumah Sakit? Apa yang kau bicarakan sih? dasar tolol sialan!"

"Tolol!? Kau yang idiot dasar kulit dakian! Tidak usah pura-pura, mengaku sajalah atas semua dosamu! dasar daki beracun-ssu! Wajahmu itu sudah menunjukan kau pela... UHKK!" belum selesai Kise berkoar kerah bajunya sudah ditarik paksa, membuat si rambut kuning tercekik.

"Dasar berisik! Idiot sepertimu mana tahu kejadian sesungguhnya!" geram Aomine mengeratkan tarikan tangannya di kerah, Kise meronta berusaha melepaskan diri "KHH! LEPASHHHK! DASRR BAUU!"

Aomine bertambah kesal mendengar kata 'bau' sudah sangat mengusiknya dari tadi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala, dengan seringai lebar dia menyeret Kise yang masih terus meronta menuju toilet terdekat. Siswa-siswi lain yang melihat tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka enggan melerai dua orang tukang ribut yang sudah biasa berkelahi itu, karena biasanya hanya anggota GoM lain yang punya kemampuan mendamaikan keduanya.

Begitu melihat Aomine Daiki masuk sambil menyeret Kise Ryouta yang tampak tercekik, seisi toilet laki-laki langsung berhambur keluar. Memilih menjauh dari perkelahian sengit yang mungkin terjadi, mereka tidak mau menjadi korban pukulan nyasar mengingat toilet itu cukup sempit. Aomine mendorong Kise hingga dia terhuyung menabrak pintu salah satu bilik yang tertutup, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras, siswa diluar merasa ngeri mendengarnya, membayangkan adu jotos berdarah-darah. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka pergi mencari bantuan guru agar bisa melerai perkelahian.

Tapi sebenarnya bayangan para siswa itu salah besar, karena yang terjadi di dalam bukanlah adegan laga melainkan adegan ambigu yang akan mengundang kesalah pahaman.

"Adu ... duh, punggungku ..." keluh Kise sambil membungkuk menahan nyeri, karena pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari besi menusuk punggungnya, "Sialan kau Aominecchi! Akan kubala ... eh!?" ucapan pemuda berambut kuning itu terhenti, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang tengah lawannya lakukan saat ini.

Aomine membuka seragamnya, mulai dari _sweater_ luar yang dia lemparkan ke atas jajaran _washtafel,_ "Cih sial sekali hari ini! HWEH! Payah! bajuku benar-benar bau sampai kedalam!"

Kise cuma bisa diam membatu saat si kulit gelap mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sambil bicara, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan rumah sakit tolol! Tadi itu aku hendak menjalankan misi dari Akashi, tapi Tetsu malah muntah di bajuku. Kurasa sekarang dia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, bukan ke rumah sakit."

Tubuh berkulit sawo matang, bidang dan atletis terpampang jelas, entah kenapa Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hingga dia menyadari seringai lebar yang muncul diwajah sang Ace, membuat si rambut kuning jadi merinding dan perasaanya tidak enak. Spontan tubuhnya mundur dengan punggung kembali menempel ke pintu, bagian pegangan kembali menusuk punggung, Kise meringis nyeri, "Awh, Aduh! A ... pa yang mau kau lakukan Aominecchi?" cicitnya gugup saat Aomine berjalan mendekat.

"Lepas bajumu Kise."

"A ... APA!?"

"Kubilang lepas bajumu dan berikan padaku!"

"Ti ... Tidak! jangan-ssu ..."

"Sudah cepat lepaskan!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan 'agak' manly, terdengar melengking menggema di sepanjang lorong. Para siswa berkerumun di depan pintu toilet, merasa iba dan khawatir akan keselamatan sang model, tapi tidak ada yang berani masuk untuk menolong, hingga seorang guru datang tergopoh-gopoh. Saat itulah semuanya menjadi saksi mata perbuatan tidak pantas yang terjadi di dalam, peristiwa itu langsung menjadi sumber gosip baru terpanas di SMU TEIKO, moment mencengangkan saat Aomine Daiki menindih, mencoba menelanjangi Kise Ryouta di dalam toilet.

Beruntung guru datang, Kise masih bisa mempertahankan seragam di tubuh meski hampir semua kancing kemeja copot dan sweaternya melar acak-acakan. Sementara Aomine mendapat sanksi hukuman dari sang guru karena sudah berbuat onar, tapi paling tidak dia mendapatkan baju ganti yang diinginkan.

.

Meski merasa sakit dan trauma akan peristiwa yang baru saja dialami, tetapi Kise masih ingat akan tujuan mulianya untuk menyelamatkan sang pujaan, berjalan lunglai dengan penampilan berantakan menuju ruang kesehatan. Senyum mengembang di wajah saat melihat pintu putih tempat tujuan, semangat sang model mulai pulih.

BRAK!

"Kurokoocchiiii Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" suara debum keras disusul teriakan terdengar saat pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka paksa.

"HWAAA! PEMBUNUHAN!" Kise Ryota berteriak makin keras ketika melihat Akashi Seijuuro membersihkan genangan darah di lantai dengan kain pel yang digerakkan menggunakan kaki, persis seperti pelaku kriminal yang sedang memusnahkan barang bukti di TKP. Tubuh sang model gemetar hebat saat sepasang manik dwi warna menatap tajam, Kise belum siap menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Bukan pembunuhan Kise-kun, itu darah mimisannya Momoi-san," sebuah suara bernada datar terdengar dari atas salah satu ranjang, meski kaget mendengar suara dari tempat yang tadi dikira kosong, Kise langsung menghela nafas lega bisa selamat dari pembunuhan sadis.

"Ukh ... maaf Akashicchi ... aku salah paham-ssu," ujar sang model gemetar, memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam di ambang pintu sampai Akashi menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Ryouta, kau jaga Tetsuya dan Momoi disini, aku keluar sebentar." ujar sang kapten sambil mencuci tangan setelah memasukan kain pel ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Ba ... baiklah, serahkan saja padaku," jawab Kise dengan senyum kikuk. Begitu Akashi keluar ruangan, sang model langsung menghambur ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya "Huweeee! Kurokocchiiii!" teriaknya sambil berlinang air mata seraya memeluk erat tubuh si biru muda.

"Sesak Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan... atau nanti aku bisa muntah lagi," diucapkan dengan nada datar namun terdengar sangat mengancam, Kise tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Aomine, langsung dia melepas pelukannya "Hyaa! jangan muntah lagi, nanti Akashichii bisa membunuhku!"

"Kise-kun lepaskan ... kau bisa membuatku ingin muntah lagi. Juga tolong jangan berteriak, suaramu mengganggu. Kasihan Momoi-san nanti tidak bisa istirahat." ujar Kuroko Tetsuya datar.

"Huwee ... Kurokocchi kejam-ssu, padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisimu." rengek si rambut kuning lagi, namun kali ini lebih pelan. Mata lentiknya memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan di ranjang seberang Momoi Satsuki terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat kurang darah, terpujilah Akashi Seijuuro yang bersikap _gentleman_ , mengangkat gadis itu ke ranjang bahkan menyelimuti dan memberinya kompres dingin.

Melihat kondisi Momoi yang tidak bisa diajak bicara, Kise mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang sang phantom, dengan nada pelan dia mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Ne ... Kurokocchi, apa kau sudah baikan? Kudengar dari orang-orang kau muntah dan jatuh pingsan di koridor."

"Hmm... aku tidak pingsan kok, hanya lemas dan mual. Tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang, hanya rasanya masih lemas,"

Kise Ryouta memandangi sosok berambut biru muda itu dengan seksama, mencoba mengamati bila ada perubahan yang ganjil, tetapi tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda karena perut yang terlihat masih rata. Rasanya masih kurang yakin jika Kuroko hamil, tapi Akashi tidak mungkin bercanda masalah hal sepenting itu, apalagi sampai memberi mereka misi.

Sungguh misi sulit yang membuat pusing, padahal saat ini adalah moment sangat tepat untuk bicara, tapi model yang biasanya cerewet itu bingung harus mulai dari mana. Kise mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha berpikir untuk menemukan suatu ide, hingga sebuah suara datar memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kise-kun kenapa bajumu berantakan begitu?"

"Eh!?" wajah sang model seketika memerah, mengingat kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya tadi "I ... ini bukan apa-apa kok-ssu, tadi ada kecelakaan sedikit," jawabnya berkelit mencoba memalingkan wajah, tidak mau melihat langsung bola mata biru yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

Saat itulah dia melihat poster menarik tertempel di salah satu bagian tembok ruangan, poster lucu bertemakan pendidikan untuk anak usia dini, "Aha!" tiba-tiba sebuah ide bagus muncul di kepala.

Kise langsung mulai angkat bicara. "Kurokocchi ... kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi guru TK kan?"

"Iya ... itu benar, hoahm ..." jawab sang phantom sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena menguap cukup lebar, mulai mengantuk.

Mata Kise Ryouta berbinar, kali ini dia yakin idenya akan berhasil. Maka dengan antusias mulailah dia bercerita panjang lebar, tanpa menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya tengah terlelap seperti sengaja diberi dongeng pengantar tidur.

" _Bla... bla... bla... bla..._ , Kurokocchi pasti bisa menjadi seorang mama yang baik-ssu. Bahkan jika bisa reinkarnasi, aku sangat bersedia lahir sebagai anakmu hehehe. Jadi sebaiknya Kurokocchi batalkan saja niat untuk aborsi. Karena aku pasti akan membantumu, aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa merawat anak itu bersama-sama." saking antusiasnya sang model bercerita, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mulai mendengkur pelan dan masih saja terus melanjutkan bicara, yang entah kenapa malah mulai mempromosikan diri.

"Yaah aku paham jika Kurokocchi meragukan kemampuan Akashicchi sebagai seorang ayah, dia sadis dan menyeramkan sih, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada anak kalian nanti. Tapi jangan cemas, aku bisa kok jadi ayah yang baik untuk bayi Kurokocchi ... Nanti dia akan kudidik jadi orang yang sangat baik hati! tidak seperti Akashicchi yang jahat seperti setan hehehe." celoteh sang model riang penuh percaya diri. Namun tiba-tiba hawa dingin terasa menyelimuti ruangan itu, seketika bulu kuduk di tengkuk Kise Ryouta berdiri semua, mulutnya langsung bungkam.

"Hm ... Ryouta, bagus sekali pemikiranmu itu ... menjadi ayah yang baik ya? Kurasa aku harus menunjukan cara ku mendidik anak yang baik padamu ya ..."

CKRIS, sebuah gunting merah dikeluarkan dari dalam saku.

Tubuh sang _copycat_ terlonjak kaget "A ... Ampuun Akashicchi, a ... aku cuma bercanda-ssu ..." ujar Kise gugup, wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat pasi, berusaha mundur teratur sampai mendekati pintu keluar, sang kapten menyeringai lebar matanya berkilat tajam.

Kise mulai berkeringat dingin, dengan cepat dia mencari alasan untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan "Ah! Aku ingat ada urusan! Kurasa aku harus pergi-ssu ... uhm ... aku permisi!" sang model langsung melompat keluar, berlari menjauh sekencang mungkin.

Beruntung Akashi tidak mengejar, ataupun melemparkan gunting ke kepala kuning itu. Karena tidak mau Kuroko terbangun oleh jeritan yang pasti akan sangat mengganggu. Untuk sementara nyawa Kise Ryouta masih bisa terselamatkan.

 **~Bersambung~**

di revisi tgl 5-9-2016. Terimakasih buat yang kemarin sudah mengingatkan typo nya hehe, nda sadar banyak kalimat & spasi yang hilang setelah di publish. Semoga sekarang lebih enak dibaca.

 _reverse harem* :_ Anime dengan tokoh utama wanita yang dikelilingi oleh banyak tokoh sampingan pria, yang biasanya mereka akan bersaing memperebutkan cinta sang wanita, kebalikan dari anime Harem yang tokoh utamanya pria.

game _otome* :_ Game yang ditargetkan bagi kaum wanita, biasanya bertema tentang perjalanan pemain utama dalam menjalin hubungan dengan salahsatu dari beberapa tokoh pria dalam game tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salam jumpa kembali di Chapter 5 ! Terimakasih bagiyang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meReview, Fave dan Follow cerita ini dan mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua._

 _Maaf lagi-lagi chapter yang pendek, tapi daripada update lebih lama lagi... semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di didunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

 _#_

 _#_

 _#_

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel rumah terdengar keras, memecahkan konsentrasi seorang pemuda berambut hijau daun (bukan nama grup band) saat dia menonton acara pagi di televisi. Membenarkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot dengan jari berbalut perban, berusaha menulikan telinga dan terus menonton siaran ramalan yang sangat penting untuk kelangsungan kehidupannya hari ini.

"Shintarou, tolong bukakan pintunya." ujar sang ibu cukup keras dari arah dapur, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang putra, malah anak keduanya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar menyahut, "Onii-chan sedang menonton Oha-Asa Mama, biar aku saja yang bukakan pintu!" ujar gadis kecil itu riang kemudian berlari menuju ruang tamu, sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"UWAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan heboh dari arah pintu, mau-tidak mau sang pemuda berkacamata jadi khawatir, segera dia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju tempat sang adik, disusul ibunda yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan centong nasi ditangan.

Tepat di depan pintu, berdiri dua orang pria mengenakan pakaian seragam suatu perusahaan ekspedisi pengantar barang, mereka menggotong sebuah kotak sangat besar, mungkin seukuran kardus lemari es dua pintu. "Permisi ... kami mengantarkan paket untuk Midorima Shintarou."

Tiga pasang mata berwarna hijau terbelalak, dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan pengirim paket tersebut, meskipun keluarga Midorima termasuk golongan keluarga kaya pemilik sebuah rumah sakit, namun paket sebesar itu baru pernah Shintarou terima, "Maaf ... paketnya kami letakkan dimana ya?" salah seorang pengantar angkat bicara, dari ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan betapa berat beban paket yang diangkatnya.

Segera sang ibu mempersilahkan mereka meletakkan paket di tengah ruang tamu, sang putra menandatangani surat bukti penerimaan, alisnya mengerenyit tajam saat membaca nama pengirim yang tertera 'Akashi Seijuuro'. Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu merasa merinding, penuh rasa was-was dia membuka paket misterius tersebut disaksikan oleh ibu dan adiknya yang sudah disuruh mundur sepuluh langkah, mencegah resiko bila sesuatu yang berbahaya melompat keluar dari dalam kotak raksasa.

Bermacam benda ditemukan di dalam, mulai dari guci antik, pahatan patung beruang, tameng plastik, teko kuningan berukuran besar, payung cantik bergambar Keropi, hingga penggorengan. Sekilas barang-barang itu tampak tidak berguna, namun semua itu akan menjadi sangat berharga jika digunakan sebagai _lucky item_ harian. Tidak hanya itu, satu dus besar berisi puluhan kaleng sup kacang merah, minuman kesukaan sang _shooter_ andalan TEIKO juga dimasukan kedalam paket.

Tidak lupa sang tuan muda keluarga Akashi yang tampan, cekatan, rupawan, dermawan dan sering terlihat mengerikan jika sedang kumat menjadi sedikit edan. Rupanya sudah memasukan bingkisan tas cantik bermerek terkenal dan satu set boneka _princess_ untuk Ibunda dan sang adik keluarga Midorima. Keduanya jelas merasa senang dan menitipkan ucapan terimakasih untuk sang pengirim yang sudah sangat berbaik hati.

Membuat seorang Midorima Shintarou bertanya-tanya hal apakah yang membuat sang kapten memberinya banyak sekali hadiah, sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan super rapih dan lebih mirip kaligrafi ditempatkan dalam dasar kardus, tangan sang _shooter_ seketika bergetar hebat saat membaca isi surat yang dilampirkan ;

 _Kepada :_

 _Midorima Shintarou_

 _Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu kemarin, lucky itemnya ternyata sangat berguna. Karena itu aku pikir bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih dengan mengirimkan barang yang diramalkan sebagai Lucky Item Cancer untuk seminggu kedepan, jangan khawatir karena daftar barang ini aku dapat dari sumber Oha-Asa sendiri._

 _Kuharap dengan ini kau bisa berhasil dalam menjalankan Misi yang sudah kuberikan sebelumnya, waktunya sangat mendesak, paling lambat lusa harus sudah diselesaikan._

 _Tiga orang yang tidak berguna sudah gagal, dan satu di diskualifikasi karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Kupikir dengan kecerdasanmu kau pasti bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dan akan memberiku kabar gembira._

 _Berusahalah agar kinerjamu tidak mengecewakan seperti yang lainnya._

 _Salam, A.S_

"Gawat, kalau sudah begini aku tidak boleh gagal ... apa yang harus kulakukan _nanodayo_?" gumamnya kebingungan.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 5. Usaha III**

Melihat kegagalan Kagami, Aomine, Kise dan Momoi yang bahkan membawa dampak buruk bagi kesehatan, image, keselamatan jiwa, hingga masa depan masing-masing individu. Midorima merasa tidak boleh salah dalam menentukan langkah, sangat diperlukan menyusun sebuah rencana besar terstruktur yang dipersiapkan secara matang.

Jujur Midorima bukanlah ahli dalam berkata-kata, didukung sifat _tsundere_ yang cukup akut, seringkali ucapan dan perbuatannya mengundang salah paham. Permasalahan itulah yang membuat si rambut hijau memilih media tertulis untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya, diharapkan melalui tulisan bisa mengurangi salah tafsir dan lebih mengena pada tujuan. Lagipula sang objek misi yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya, punya hobi membaca dan nilai-nilainya bagus dalam bidang pelajaran sastra, Midorima merasa yakin sang _phanthom_ akan bisa lebih mencerna makna tulisan, kemudian mau menerima saran untuk membatalkan niat aborsinya.

Maka detik itu juga sang pemuda berkacamata memutuskan, akan mengerahkan segala tenaga dan usaha untuk membuat karya tulis ilmiah terbaik yang mampu menggetarkan hati dan perasaan pembacanya. Berbekal ketekunan, kegigihan dan jiwa pantang mundur yang sudah diasah setiap hari dalam perjuangan mengumpulkan lucky item Oha-Asa, pemuda jangkung berambut hijau memulai perburuannya untuk mengumpulkan artikel dan jurnal ilmiah tentang bahaya dan akibat buruk dari aborsi.

Bahkan Midorima juga dengan tegas menolak ajakan Takao Kazunari untuk kencan 'belajar bersama' menggunakan kereta cinta gerobak kayuh, demi mengumpulkan bahan tulisan di perpustakaan kota. Dua malam sudah dia tidak tidur karena terus lembur menyusun makalah. Hasilnya berjumlah 900an lebih halaman kertas A4, _font new times roman_ dengan spasi 1,5 dimulai dari latar belakang masalah hingga ke kesimpulan dan _implikasi_. Bakat yang sungguh luar biasa dan mungkin kelak bisa Midorima gunakan sebagai modal membuka usaha jasa pembuatan Skripsi atau Tesis kilat yang pastinya bisa laris.

.

Matahari baru muncul di ufuk timur, saat Midorima selesai menjilid karya tulisnya menggunakan paku dan palu, karena kertas yang bertumpuk tebal akan sama kerasnya dengan sebongkah kayu. Untunglah Midorima cukup terampil, jangankan menjilid buku, memperban jari tangan dengan sangat rapih sudah biasa dia lakukan tiap hari, mungkin kelak dia bisa membuka pekerjaan sampingan sebagai tukang jilid kilat.

Memandang hasil kerja kerasnya dengan penuh rasa bangga, Midorima memasukannya kedalam kantong kertas berwarna coklat, setelah sebelumnya membatalkan niat untuk membungkus menggunakan kertas kado bergambar Piyo-Piyo. Menghela nafas penuh rasa lega, pemuda itu mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sambil menonton ramalan pagi Oha-Asa. Meskipun Akashi sudah memberinya _Lucky Item_ harian untuk satu minggu, namun menonton Oha-Asa sudah menjadi kebutuhan yang sangat penting dan berkembang menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Seketika perasaanya menjadi tidak enak saat mendengar kedudukan zodiak Cancer berada di posisi terakhir, ingin sekali dia membatalkan 'misi' hari ini jika saja tidak mengingat isi surat tentang batas waktu sudah ditentukan. Kembali menghela nafas panjang dan genggaman erat pada sebuah payung lipat cantik bergambar Keropi, Midorima Shintarou bersiap menghadapi hari.

.

Firasat tidak enaknya ternyata terbukti benar dan _Oha-Asa_ kembali menunjukan kesaktiannya, setengah perjalanan menuju sekolah hujan turun cukup lebat, untung Midorima siap dengan payung Keropi, namun angin yang cukup kencang membuat sebagian bajunya basah. Parahnya lagi kantong kertas yang digunakan untuk membawa malakah hasil kerja kerasnya juga ikut basah, Midorima terpaksa membongkar jilid buku tersebut dan mencetak ulang beberapa bagian yang rusak dengan printer di ruang OSIS.

Belum sempat mencari paku dan palu untuk menjilid ulang, datanglah Sakurai Ryou yang langsung menangis histeris sambil terus meminta maaf dihadapannya. Sang wakil bendahara baru tersebut sangat bingung dan panik karena sudah meninggalkan buku Kas keuangan OSIS di ruang rapat, dan tidak bisa menemukannya kembali meski sudah mencari berkali-kali.

Mau-tidak mau Midorima terpaksa membantunya mencari, dan membuatnya tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan penjilidan. Jadilah Midorima memutuskan untuk memasukkan lebar-lembar kertas tersebut kedalam beberapa amplop besar. Kondisi kurang tidur ditambah semua keributan yang terjadi sungguh membuat kepalanya pening, belum lagi Takao Kazunari yang bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya, mungkin masih kesal karena ajakan kencan belajar bersamanya ditolak.

Pada jam istirahat kedua Midorima baru bisa lepas dari kesibukan yang sangat merepotkan. Langsung mencari keberadaan sang _phantom_ di kelasnya namun nihil, segera dia bergegas menuju perpustakan tempat si biru muda biasa nongkrong, namun tetap saja tidak bisa ditemukan, bahkan pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil sampai waktu istirahat hampir habis. Dengan peruntungan buruk Cancer hari ini, Midorima menduga dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi, fakta yang sungguh mengesalkan.

Memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas, dari jendela koridor dia melihat sejumput rambut berwarna merah terang muncul di sela-sela semak taman samping sekolah, rambut pewaris Akashi yang mencolok tidak mudah untuk dilewatkan. Midorima segera berlari menyambanginya, karena sang kapten pasti tahu dimana keberadaan sang kekasih.

Teryata dugaanya benar, saat menemukan sosok biru muda tengah duduk menyandarkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, pada pundak Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu entah apa pada sebuah buku, di bawah naungan pohon ridang.

Pada situasi normal sang _shooter_ pasti akan memilih pergi, tidak mau mengganggu keintiman pasangan cabe rawit tersebut, couple pemilik ukuran tubuh kecil namun produktif dan hobi melakukan perbuatan nyelekit baik dalam perbuatan maupun perkataan, Midorima lebih suka bermain aman dengan tidak mengganggu mereka. Namun misi yang diemban harus segera diselesaikan dan dia pikir Akashi pasti bisa maklum.

"EHM ... EHM." Si rambut hijau berdehem cukup keras, sukses membuat sang kapten mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

Midorima menunjukkan tas kertas yang dipegangnya sambil memberikan tatapan penuh arti dibalik kacamata yang berkilat.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, menyadari anak buahnya yang satu ini sedang menjalankan misi, segera dia menepuk pelan pipi putih sang kekasih, berusaha membangunkannya. "Tetsuya ... ayo bangun."

Pemilik rambut biru muda mengerjapkan matanya pelan, satu tangan mengepal, mengucek mata untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, "Seijuuro-kun ..." ujarnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum manis terpasang di wajah sayu setengah sadar. "Apa bel masuk sudah berbunyi?"

Melihat senyuman malaikat yang sangat jarang terlihat, membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya otomatis kehilangan kata-kata. Tetapi reaksi yang diberikan sangat berbeda, jika si hijau merasa wajahnya memanas, kacamata mulai berkabut dan cuma bisa berdiri mematung karena kehilangan fungsi organ tubuh sementara. Maka si rambut merah langsung bergerak cepat memajukan wajah untuk meraup bibir ranum penebar senyum, diawali dengan sentuhan lembut di pipi yang merayap turun ke bagian belakang kepala berwarna biru muda menuntunya masuk kedalam caplokan buas.

Sungguh Midorima merasa kacamatanya berderik tanda akan retak melihat pemandangan dua sejoli di depannya. Sangat kaget karena biasanya duo mini tersebut tidak pernah bermesraan di muka umum, entah Akashi yang bertambah mesum atau memang pembawaan orang hamil menyebabkan pesona feromon berlipat ganda dan bisa membuat orang lepas kendali. Menyudahi pikiran tidak jelasnya, Midorima kembali berdehem keras. Mencegah Akashi saat mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Kuroko yang tampak pasrah. "EHEM!"

"Ada apa Shintarou? Kau sakit tenggorokan?" Desis sang kapten sambil mengerenyitkan kedua alis, mata belangnya terlihat berbahaya.

Midorima tidak gentar, dia membulatkan tekad untuk segera mengakhiri misi agar bisa segera pergi. "Tidak, aku cuma ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kuroko. Bukan berarti aku perhatian padanya ya."

Kuroko merasa nyawanya mulai terkumpul dan tenaga kembali mengisi tubuh, langsung mendorong muka Akashi agar menjauh, bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda hijau berkacamata, tidak memperdulikan sang pacar yang terlihat kesal. "Apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku Midorima-kun?"

"Ini untukmu, bacalah dengan seksama ... aku yakin pasti akan berguna nanodayo," Beberapa amplot besar yang cukup tebal diserahkan, "Aku tidak bersusah-payah membuatnya lho, itu sangat mudah." imbuhnya sambil membenarkan kacamata.

Pemilik rambut biru muda memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun dia tetap menerima amplop-amplop tebal tanpa judul itu seraya berkata. "Terimaka..."

"HYAAAAAA! JANGAN DEKATI AKUU!" Suara datar Kuroko terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan keras.

GUSRAK!

Dari balik semak-semak muncul sekelebat bayangan kuning, melompat, langsung menubruk sang pemain bayangan lalu memeluknya erat. "KUROKO-CHIII ! TOLONG AKUU!"

Tubrukan yang cukup keras dan tiba-tiba membuat amplop yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Kuroko terjatuh, dan sekelebat bayangan gelap muncul menyusul dengan teriakan tidak kalah keras. "BAAKAAA-KISEEE! Jangan sembunyi dibalik Tetsu! Maju sini dasar model pasaran!" Aomine Daiki datang sambil membawa ember plastik cukup besar entah berisi apa.

Tiga pasang alis berbeda warna mengerenyit melihat keributan tersebut, antara kaget dan kesal. Namun belum sempat mereka bereaksi, si rambut kuning sudah melompat maju dengan penuh emosi karena profesi sampingannya dihina. "PASARAN!? ENAK SAJA! DASAR AHOMINE BUSUK DAKIAAN!"

Lepas dari pelukan maut si kuning, Kuroko langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil amplop yang isinya tumpah berserakan. Midorima dan Akashi berniat langsung maju membantu, namun semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, saat Aomine melemparkan isi ember plastik di tangannya.

Tanah dan lumpur berwarna coklat kehitaman bercampur dengan puluhan cacing merah menggeliat, meluncur keluar dari dalam ember. Sisa air hujan deras tadi pagi membuat komposisi tanah becek tersebut menjadi lebih cair dan memudahkannya muncrat kemana-mana.

"GWAAAAAAAAA !" Teriakan penuh kengerian membahana, Kise langsung pucat pasi menghadapi hujan hewan yang paling dibencinya, kedua lututnya langsung lemas. Apalagi saat mendapati campuran lumpur dan cacing tanah mengenai seragamnya, sungguh sang model langsung berkunang-kunang.

"Rasakan pembalasanku karena kau sudah membuatku mendapat hukuman guru! HAHAHA!" Tawa Aomine kegirangan penuh rasa puas.

Beruntung mata _Emperor_ Akashi dapat memprediksi situasi dan membuatnya mampu bergerak cepat menyelamatkan sang kekasih, menarik dan memeluknya erat agar terhindar dari tumpahan tanah.

"AHOOOMINEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !? SIALAAN!" Midorima ikut berteriak tidak kalah keras penuh amarah, melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, hasil lemburnya tanpa tidur harus terbuang sia-sia, ratusan kertas makalahnya bercecer di tanah ikut kotor oleh campuran lumpur dan cacing yang menggeliat. Langsung saja dia mengambil ember plastik yang tergeletak bersiap untuk memukulkannya ke kepala Aomine, sementara sang Ace langsung lari menghindar.

Seketika perut Kuroko mulai bergejolak melihat para cacing menggeliat penuh suka cita, di sekitar Kise Ryouta yang sepertinya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. "Urkhhh... Hoek.." si biru muda langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan menahan rasa jijik "Maaf Midorima-kun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membaca kertas-kertas itu ... Urkh ..." ucap Kuroko sebelum berlari pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat diikuti Akashi yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Satu lagi pelaksana misi gagal.

.

.

.

Sore itu klub basket melaksanakan latihan mandiri tanpa diawasi oleh sang kapten, para anggota GoM juga tidak nampak. Menyisakan Momoi Satsuki sang manajer bersama Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai asistennya, posisi sementara yang sungguh membuat sang _phantom_ protes karena dipaksa keluar dari pemain inti lapangan. Namun dia tidak bisa menolak banyak karena kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Bagaimana dia bisa bertanding jika setiap baru lari pemanasan, perutnya langsung kaku dan isinya minta dimuntahkan. Bahkan sebagai asisten manajer, si biru muda juga tidak bisa membantu banyak, karena Momoi dengan tegas memintanya untuk duduk saja di pinggir lapangan.

Kuroko memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan erat, menatap nanar pada para anggota tim lainnya yang sibuk berlatih, "Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan sebelum menyusahkan semuanya." gumamnya pelan.

Merogoh kedalam kantong tas yang ada di samping tubuh, mengambil handphone berwarna biru langit senada dengan warna rambutnya, sebuah pesan singkat ditulis.

 _ **To : Seijuuro-kun**_

 _ **Selesai latihan nanti, sebelum mengantarku pulang kita harus mampir ke klinik.**_

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup erat tombol _send_ di sentuh. Entah kenapa batin Kuroko merasa bersalah, ada perasaan sesak dan nyeri menggerogoti dada. Untung hawa keberadaan yang tipis menyelamatkannya dari perhatian orang-orang. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sosok biru muda itu mulai menangis sambil menumpukan wajah dan tangan di atas lutut.

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam kembali hadir di ruang ketua OSIS SMA TEIKO yang mewah dan serba merah. Empat kepala berbeda warna tampak duduk dengan sangat gelisah, hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Bahkan Murasakibara Atsushi duduk dengan tangan rapi terlipat di atas paha tanpa memegang camilan atau makanan apapun. Sejak mereka dipanggil masuk ke ruang OSIS 30 menit tadi, sang kapten belum bicara apa-apa, dia cuma berdiri memunggungi mereka sambil menatap ke luar jendela, namun aura kelam jelas menguar hebat dari tubuhnya.

Aomine yang notabene hobi membolos merasa lebih memilih untuk latihan 100 kali lipat dibanding harus berada dalam situasi mencekam seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Namun dia tidak berani untuk berkata-kata, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya. Sebab dia jelas melihat ujung runcing gunting merah andalan sang kapten, menyembul dari balik saku kemeja, Aomine masih sayang nyawa. Sungguh Kagami Taiga lebih beruntung karena bisa berlindung dari hukuman sang kapten di balik tembok Rumah Sakit.

 _TRIIIRIIIRIIING!_

Nada dering singkat berbunyi, Akashi mengeluarkan handphone merah dari saku celana, model yang sama dengan telepon milik sang kekasih. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar keras di dalam ruangan sepi dan sang sang _emperor_ membalikan badan dengan wajah terlihat muram.

"Aku sangat kecewa, sungguh kecewa ... kalian benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan."

Diluar dugaan Midorima Shintarou berani angkat bicara, "Tetapi aku sudah berusaha dengan maksimal nanodayo. Kau tidak tahu kesulitan apa yang harus aku hadapi demi menjalankan misi darimu. Apalagi peruntungan Cancer sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini..."

Melihat itu Kise langsung ikut menambahi "Itu benar Akashi-chii kami sudah berusaha maksimal! Bahkan kami sampai terkena banyak masalah-ssu..."

Sepasang alis merah berkerut, "Masalah itu muncul karena kebodohan kalian sendiri kan, memang seharusnya sejak awal aku bertindak sendiri." kata-kata yang sukses membungkam argumen.

Kembali sang kapten menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Tapi kali ini kalian kuampuni, tidak ada waktu untuk memberikan hukuman. Sebagai gantinya kalian harus mau menjalankan rencana yang sudah aku susun ... kali ini tidak akan ada kata gagal!" seringai lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Akashi dan entah kenapa membuat empat pemuda di hadapannya merasa merinding.

 **~Bersambung~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Akhirnya bisa sampai di Chapter 6 ! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meReview, Fave dan Follow cerita ini dan mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua._

 _Juga untuk manajer penagihan saya yg sudah setia menagih update hahaha, berkatmu update jadi lebih teratur_

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di didunia ini, GoM sekolah di TEIKO dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke TEIKO saat SMA._

#

#

#

Dingin...

Air dari shower yang mengucur deras di kamar mandi GYM TEIKO, membuat tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya menggigil, namun isi kepala dan dada terasa sesak juga panas. Sungguh perasaanya terasa tidak karuan, ingin sekali bisa mentransfer dirinya ke atas kasur empuk di rumah, bergelun di dalam selimut dan tidak keluar lagi sampai dunia kiamat. Meski sebenarnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak berkeringat pada saat latihan tadi, namun dia berharap air dingin bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikiran dan mengkempeskan bagian mata yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Rasanya sungguh berat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi, untunglah suasana GYM sepi karena anggota klub basket yang lain sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sang Bayangan sengaja menunggu sampai ruang ganti sepi, baru dia berani masuk untuk mandi dan berganti seragam. Rasanya sungguh menakutkan jika sampai orang lain melihat tubuh _topless_ , terutama pada bagian perut. Kuroko takut mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil kemudian menyadari kondisi kehamilannya, meski saat ini masih terlihat rata dan datar seperti biasa. Namun rasa takut itu selalu datang menghampiri.

Berharap sang kekasih sudah membaca pesan singkatnya dan masalah terbesar mereka akan bisa diselesaikan hari ini juga. Kuroko sudah tidak sanggup lagi merasa gelisah, tidak bisa tidur tiap malam karena pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otak, membuatnya sangat mengantuk tiap siang hari di sekolah dan tidak bisa berkonsentasi untuk melakukan hal apapun.

Apalagi sang _Phantom_ jelas tahu posisi dan citra sang kekasih si murid teladan, serta sebagai pewaris tungal keluarganya yang terpandang. Akashi masih punya masa depan yang cerah dan panjang di depan sana. Sudah jelas bahwa Kuroko sangat mencintai sang kapten berambut merah, karenanya dia tidak ingin merusak masa depan Akashi Seijuuro dengan beban kondisinya saat ini.

Mengeringkan tubuh dan kembali memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapih, Kuroko berjalan keluar dan menemukan sosok berambut merah cerah sudah menunggu di depan ruang ganti sambil membaca sebuah buku catatan kecil. "Kau sudah selesai Tetsuya? Ayo kita pulang."

Sebuah anggukan lemah dari kepala biru muda yang masih terlihat basah, membuat sepasang alis merah mengerut, "Kenapa rambutmu tidak dikeringkan? Kau bisa sakit nanti." ujar Akashi lembut penuh perhatian, dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana dan mulai mengelap helai lembut sewarna langit itu pelan.

"Seijuuro-kun, ayo cepat kita ke pulang ... kita masih harus mampir ke klinik." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, mata biru jernihnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, dengan sekejap si biru muda menundukan kepala. Tangan Akashi berhenti di udara, tanpa sadar dia meremas sapu tangan dengan sangat erat.

Akashi Seijuuro mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang rasanya tiba-tiba membuncah, dia berharap Kuroko Tetsuya tidak melihat sorot kepedihan di mata dan betapa wajahnya kini terlihat pucat, "Baiklah ... ayo ..." ucapnya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar, sambil menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang terasa sangat dingin.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapt.6 Usaha IV**

Malam itu empat kepala dengan warna rambut cerah yang berbeda, juga tengah mengalami kegelisahan mendalam yang baru pernah mereka lalui. Sebuah titah dari sang E _mperor_ , dituangkan dalam lembaran naskah dan skenario yang cukup tebal. Memaksa mereka mempelajarinya hanya dalam waktu semalaman saja, sungguh lebih menegangkan dibanding ujian sekolah yang sudah berkali-kali mereka lewati. Karena jika mereka melakukan setitik kesalahan saja, ancaman gunting merah keramat sudah menunggu untuk menggorok leher dan mencolok mata.

Putra sulung keluarga Midorima langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar sejak pulang dari sekolahnya. Aomine Daiki berjalan gontai sambil terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan kerumah, ditambah dengan wajah pucat pasi, penampilannya sudah seperti Zombie yang gosong kebanyakan berjemur, bahkan dia tidak mengabaikan ajakan sang sahabat kecil : Momoi Satsuki, untuk pulang bersama-sama. Raksasa berambut ungu bahkan pulang tanpa memakan satu buah-pun cemilan, membuat keempat saudaranya menjadi panik dan khawatir. Lagi-lagi Kagami beruntung, karena dia masih bisa tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Sementara si Rambut Kuning kini tengah uring-uringan, berputar mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Menghafalkan dialog sambil sesekali menangis dan berteriak keras. Beruntung penghuni rumahnya sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar teriakan cempreng mendenging yang memekakan telinga. Mereka tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang model yang semakin lama semakin terdengar _wagu_ dan ambigu. "Tidaak, Akh~ aduh sakit ... Aduuuh, tolong saya!" Rapalnya berkali-kali dengan keringat membasahi dahi, sungguh perjuangan keras dan semua ini terjadi semata-mata demi melaksanakan misi suci dari paduka Akashi, padahal saat hari ujian tiba Kise Ryouta tidak pernah menghafal pelajaran sampai sebegitu seriusnya.

Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenal jenius absolut dan tidak pernah salah, mampu membuat rencana gila seperti ini demi membujuk sang kekasih hati. Tetapi karena ancaman nyawa dan masa depan yang jadi taruhan, mau tidak mau mereka terpaksa melakukannya.

.

.

.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak kesulitan yang dialami oleh para anggota GoM, alias anak buah bos Akashi yang berjaya, mengingat kondisi sang pimpinan juga tidak kalah menderita. Mengendarai mobil _sport_ mewahnya, sang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi melajukan kendaraan dengan sangat lamban, menyusuri jalanan padat kota Tokyo di malam hari. Sosok pucat yang duduk di sampingnya diam seribu bahasa dan cuma menatap kosong keluar jendela, semenjak mereka meninggalkan lapangan parkir sekolah 30 menit lalu.

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala, kopling dan rem diinjak. Akashi memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencoba bicara. "Tetsuya ... sepertinya hari ini jalanan sangat padat, bisa-bisa kita sampai rumah sangat larut jika harus mampir ke klinik sekarang."

Si Biru muda menoleh, sepasang alis menukik tajam dan mata sewarna langit mulai berkabut, tanda hujan air mata akan segera tiba. "Ja ... jadi, Seijuuro-kun tidak bisa mengantarku? Tidak ... Ukh ... Tidak mau bersamaku menghadapi semua ini?" Ucapnya dengan nada bicara makin tinggi penuh rasa nelangsa, sangat berbeda dengan nada bicara datar yang biasa.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Tetsuya! Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu apapun yang terjadi." _Handle_ gigi transmisi dilepaskan, tangannya segera merengkuh pundak kurus di kursi penumpang, sayang gerakannya terbatas karena _seatbelt_ yang terpasang erat. "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau hari ini kita akan pulang sangat larut jika harus mampir, apalagi kita belum tahu dimana alamat klinik yang bagus ... aku tidak mau kau sampai kenapa-napa jika harus ditangani di klinik sembarangan."

Alasan itu sepertinya sukses mencegah Kuroko menangis pilu, buru-buru Akashi langsung menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau langsung kuantar pulang? Aku akan mencari informasi dan sekalian membuat janji dengan dokter di klinik. Agar jika besok kita kesana tidak perlu mengantri? Lagipula kulihat kau sangat pucat sekarang, sungguh aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, hari ini kita pulang saja ya? Aku bisa gila jika kau sampai jatuh sakit Tetsuya ..." ucapnya lembut penuh permohonan. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro sampai memohon, sungguh peristiwa yang sangat langka seperti melihat jamur hitam berbulu (?) tumbuh subur di musim panas.

Menggigit bibir bagian bawah cukup erat, Kuroko berusaha mengambil nafas banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah. Akashi langsung menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, senyum lembut tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Lampu hijau kemudian menyala, dengan gesit Akashi memutar kemudi, menginjak kopling dan gas dengan keras. Mobil melaju kencang, langsung bisa menyalip beberapa kendaraan lain untuk menempati posisi terdepan. Kedua tangan memengang kemudi erat-erat, nyaris membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, 'Besok semua rencana harus berhasil, kali ini tidak boleh ada kegagalan.' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TRULULULULUT!**

Bunyi keras dari _handphone_ berwarna hitam mengagetkan sosok berkulit gelap hingga dia terlonjak, nyaris jatuh dari atas ranjang. Tangan Aomine Daiki bergetar saat mengambil telepon yang tergeletak di atas meja, berdoa pada semua Dewa agar bukan bos cebol bermata belang yang menelepon. Karena sungguh dia baru saja dua menit istirahat dari usaha menghafal dialog, dan berniat refreshing dengan cuci mata sejenak, memandang majalah indah bersampulkan gadis cantik dengan bikini super mini selebar 3 sentimeter saja, surga buah dada besar yang melimpah ruah. Aomine mulai curiga jika si bos punya kesaktian ghoib dan diberkahi mata batin, karena menelepon tepat saat dia lengah, tapi ternyata perkiraanya salah total.

"CIH SIAL! BIKIN KAGET SAJA! BUAT APA SIH DIA MENELEPON!?" Bibir Aomine mengeluarkan umpatan saat nama yang tertera di layar telepon adalah 'Bebek Kuning Idiot', dengan segera tombol merah ditekan.

Namun telepon kembali berdering tanpa henti, sebenarnya bisa saja Aomine mematikan atau mencabut baterai teleponnya. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, dia malah memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"AOOMINEEE-CHIII! JAHAAT-SSUU! KENAPA DARI TADI PANGGILANKU _DIREJECT_!?" Suara melengking terdengar begitu tombol hijau ditekan.

"APA MAUMU BAKAAAAAAKISE!" Teriaknya tidak kalah keras tepat di depan speaker, namun sang penelepon tampaknya tidak terpengaruh.

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama-ssuu! Adegan ini sangat sulit, kita tidak bisa melakukannya dengan latihan sendiri-sendiri, harus dilakukan dengan praktek langsung-ssu!"

Aomine terdiam, sejenak berpikir pro-kontra dari latihan bersama sang model kuning berisik. Memang adegan dan dialog yang diberikan sangat sulit, Aomine tidak mau jika sampai besok kulitnya yang eksotis dicolek oleh pucuk gunting runcing merah keramat. "Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita bertemu di lapangan basket dekat perumahan."

"Okeee-ssuu! Aku segera bersiap kesana!" Jawaban riang terdengar sebelum sambungan telepon ditutup.

"Haaaah ... sungguh merepootkaaan!" Gerutu si kulit gelap sambil melempar _handphone_ nya ke atas ranjang. Aomine sebenarnya sangat malas melakukan semua itu, apalagi saat ini dia masih kesal pada Kise yang membuatnya mendapat hukuman dari guru, meski dia sudah membalas dengan melempar cacing, namun rasanya masih belum puas.

Tetapi jika mengingat apa yang sudah Akashi Seijuuro umumkan saat mereka berkumpul tadi sore, sungguh hukuman bagi yang gagal membuatnya merinding. Bergegaslah pemuda itu memakai jaketnya dan berlari kencang keluar rumah.

.

.

 _Kembali ke moment rapat GoM yang dilaksanakan di ruang ketua OSIS yang mewah dan serba merah. Akashi ternyata berencana untuk melakukan sebuah sandiwara besar, dimana dia akan menciptakan sebuah klinik palsu dengan Midorima Shintarou berperan sebagai dokter gadungan. Sementara Kise dan Aomine diberi peran sebagai pasangan kekasih yang juga berniat untuk melakukan aborsi di klinik tersebut dan berakhir dengan bencana besar yaitu kematian. Tadinya peran Aomine hendak diserahkan kepada Kagami yang wajahnya terlihat lebih 'tulus', namun pemilik alis belah itu masih berada di RS, maka Aomine yang harus berperan sebagai sang pelaku penggandaan manusia._

 _Diharapkan jika Kuroko menyaksikan sandiwara tersebut, hatinya akan tersentuh juga takut untuk terus melanjutkan niat aborsi, dan akan mempertahankan buah hati mereka dengan penuh kerelaan. Sungguh sebenarnya rencana itu terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal, namun Akashi terlihat sangat serius dan penuh persiapan._

 _Karena rupanya dia telah menyewa sebuah bangunan untuk dijadikan lokasi klinik palsu, juga sudah menyewa make-up artist dan menyediakan wardrobe juga peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Keberhasilan rencana kini terletak di tangan anggota GoM lainnya, dengan akting mereka, sungguh beban berat yang sangat berbahaya._

.

.

Aomine Daiki sampai di lapangan basket lebih dulu dan mendapati lima orang pemuda tengah asyik bermain Basket. Rasa kesal dan malas yang semula terasa langsung menghilang begitu saja, matanya berbinar saat berteriak. "HEY! Aku ikut main! Kalian kurang satu orang untuk 3-on-3 kan!?"

Kise Ryouta datang sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dengan nafas terengah, karena berlari kencang dari rumah. Salahkan kakak perempuannya yang sudah menghambat rencana, dengan menyuruhnya membeli pembalut di Supermarket terdekat, sungguh Kise merasa sangat malu namun tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Menjadi bungsu dan satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarga kadang membuatnya sengsara, karena kedua kakak perempuannya sering mengerjai dan menyuruhnya ini-itu, mungkin perlakuan itulah yang membuat seorang Kise menjadi maso dan hobi merengek tidak jelas.

Mata emasnya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di lapangan basket, Aomine Daiki sudah melepas jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan, berlari bebas men _-drible_ bola oranye kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan penuh, menghindari pemain lain yang berusaha menghalanginya mencetak angka. Gerakanya terlihat kacau tanpa pola, namun justru di situlah letak keunggulan dan daya tarik permainan basket Aomine, dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh atletis, juga senyum lebar penuh tawa membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu terlihat sangat mempesona di bawah cahaya jingga lampu lapangan.

Kise Ryouta tanpa sadar menelan ludah kedalam kerongkongan, buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepala lalu kemudian berteriak keras, "AOMINEEE-CCHII!"

Bola oranye masuk tepat ke tengah ring, si Hitam yang semula asyik bersorak bersama timnya langsung menoleh, ketika mendengar suara khas dari pinggir lapangan, "Hehehehe ... kau baru datang Kise!? Ayo ikut main sini!" ucapnya lantang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Sang model cemberut dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini bagaimana sih! Kita janjian ketemu bukan untuk bermain basket kan! Dasar Baka!"

Mulut sang _Ace_ ternganga, menepuk jidatnya sendiri cukup keras. "Ukh ... kau benar, sial ... padahal sedang seru-serunya!" Buru-buru dia berpamitan pada para pemain lain sambil berlari menghampiri si Kuning yang cemberut.

PRIWIIIT! PRIKITIWW!

Tiba-tiba para pemuda itu menyorakinya keras "Chieee! Yang mau kencaan! Selamat bersenang-senang ya!"

Aomine menunjukkan jari tengahnya sambil mengumpat. "BERISIK KALIAN! KAMI BUKAN MAU KENCAN !"

Wajah Kise sontak memerah, bibir maju beberapa senti. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdebar keras, ingin sekali dia protes namun kehilangan kata-kata. Jadilah sang model hanya mampu berdiri terdiam dengan wajah masam.

Aomine menyambar jaket yang semula dia tinggalkan di pinggir lapangan, kemudian mulai berjalan sambil memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana, "Ayo kita cari tempat lain yang lebih tenang, kita pakai naskah milikmu ya. Aku lupa membawa punyaku." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Sepasang mata emas terbelalak lebar, langkahnya terhenti. "Astagaa! Aku melupakannya di meja ruang tamu!"

"DASAR BAKA! Kau ini bagaimana sih!? kalau begini bagaimana kita bisa berlatih !?"

"AHOMINE-CCHII Juga tidak bawa naskahnya dan tadi malah asyik main Basket-ssuu! Kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang disalahkan!?" Teriak si kuning, "Kalau aku pulang untuk mengambilnya, bisa-bisa Rika-Nee akan menyuruhku lagi-ssuu ..." imbuhnya penuh rasa kesal.

Aomine terdiam, memengang dagu sambil memejamkan mata, tampak sedang berusaha keras memikirkan suatu rencana, karena sebenarnya dia juga malas bolak-balik ke rumah. "AHA! Aku tahu caranya!"

Senyum lebar terpampang, dengan percaya diri dia menceritakan idenya, "Kise, kita gunakan kemampuan _copycat_ mu! Cukup tonton saja film yang temanya cocok dengan naskah kita! Kurasa akan lebih bagus dan natural ketimbang mengikuti sekenario buatan Akashi yang bahasanya terlalu susah itu!" sebuah pemikiran _briliant_ yang muncul karena kemampuan membaca _kanji_ yang minim.

"UWAAAH! Kau hebat Aomine-cchii! Ayo kita segera ke tempat rental vidio!"

.

Beruntung lokasi kompleks pertokoan berada tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan basket tadi, dua pemuda berbeda warna itu-pun langsung masuk ke dalam toko rental yang ternyata buka 24 jam. "Kise, kau cari di sebelah sana ya! Aku akan mencari di sini!"

"Oke-ssuu!" Teriak si Kuning penuh semangat sebelum berlari ke jajaran rak panjang di sebelah kanan. Beberapa waktu berlalu, sang model berhasil memilih beberapa judul dan meletakkannya di atas _counter_ pembayaran. Matanya memandang sekeliling toko, mencari keberadaan sang patner namun nihil. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus mencari temanku yang juga mau meminjam vidio ..." ucapnya pada sang penjaga toko.

Mencari hampir ke semua lorong, namun sosok berkulit gelap belum ditemukan. Hingga sang model sampai pada suatu sudut, dimana terdapat sebuah pintu tertutup tirai dengan tulisan 18+ berukuran besar, terpampang di bagian depan. Perlahan dia membuka tirai dan melongokkan kepala kedalam. Benar saja, sosok berkulit gelap sedang asyik berjongkok memilah-milah DVD 'dewasa' dengan senyum aneh terpampang di muka.

"AHOMINE-CCHII! MESUM!" Si Kuning berteriak mengagetkan sang _Ace,_ hingga dia menjatuhkan beberapa DVD tersebut ke tanah dengan suara gemelotak keras.

"EH COPOT! COPOT!"

"Sialan kau KISE!" Umpat Aomine kesal, namun dengan cepat dia segera merapihkan DVD yang berserakan, kembali ke raknya masing-masing.

"Kau bilang mau mencari film yang bisa dijadikan referensi! Kenapa malah mencari DVD mesum seperti itu-ssuu!?"

"Cih, ini juga aku sedang mencarinya bodoh! Kau tidak tahu ya! Kalau dalam beberapa _blue film_ ada yang ceritanya bagus!" Ucap si hitam membela diri.

Kise mengerenyitkan alisnya, menatap dengan penuh curiga. "Aku tak percaya-ssuu, pasti kau bohong! Aomine-cchii memang tidak becus melakukan apapun selain bermain Basket!"

"APA KAU BILANG!?" Si Hitam naik pitam, seperti biasa dia langsung menarik kerah baju Kise, hendak memberinya sebuah bogem mentah.

Kise tidak gentar dan balas menatapnya tajam. "Memang benar kan!? Buktinya kau belum mendapat satu-pun judul film! Sedangkan punyaku sudah menumpuk di sana!"

Aomine mengeram kesal, dia melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan menunjukan sebuah wadah DVD tepat ke muka si Rambut Kuning. "LIHAT INI! Aku sudah menemukan film yang sangat tepat!"

Kembali mata lentik sang model terbelalak saat membaca tulisan judul dalam wadah tersebut. "BERANAK DALAM KUBUR !? Fi-film apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya-ssuu?"

"Cih, dasar kau kampungan! Ini adalah film terlaris dari negara jauh di Asia Tenggara sana! Pemainnya juga sangat terkenal, namanya Suz#na!" Aomine terlihat bangga menjelaskannya.

Kise Ryouta cuma bisa ternganga, sedikit banyak percaya pada penjelasan penuh semangat dari sang _Ace_. Kemudian dia mengambil wadah DVD tersebut dan mengamati sampul yang ada dengan alis mengerenyit, "Ta-tapi ini sepertinya horor-ssu! Apa cocok dengan peran yang ada di naskah?" ucapnya ragu.

"Hah! Tetsu itu seperti hantu dan Akashi jelas seorang raja setan! Tentu saja film horor ini yang paling cocok baka!" Jelas Aomine penuh percaya diri, "Ayo cepat kita bayar sewanya lalu kita tonton di rumahku!" imbuhnya lagi.

Kise masih meragukan film pilihan Aomine, tapi dia tetap mengikutinya ke depan _counter_ pembayaran, berharap DVD pilihannya sendiri bisa lebih banyak berguna.

Malam itu keduanya habiskan bersama dengan _marathon_ menonton film. Mereka saling berpelukan ketakutan saat film horor diputar, bahkan Aomine tidak berani membuka mata sepanjang penayangan. Kemudian menangis hingga sesengukan saat film pilihan Kise tentang 'anak tiri yang tertukar' berlangsung.

Entah bagaimana misi mereka akan berjalan, karena sepertinya gunting Akashi sudah menemukan calon mangsanya.

 **~Bersambung~**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-Review pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, maafkan saya kalau belum bisa membalas satu-persatu, yang jelas semuanya sungguh berarti untuk saya.

Bagi yang menanyakan kelanjutan Fanfic saya yang lain, mohon bersabar ya karena masih dalam pengetikan hehehe... saat ini memang saya sedang fokus di fandom KnB sekaligus berusaha menajamkan kemampuan menulis agar lebih baik lagi dan bisa memberi cerita yang lebih menarik.

Jadi mohon kesap, pesan, saran atauu kritikya yaa ... Terimakasih banyak.

Salam AkaKuro selalu

AuRi


	7. Chapter 7

_Akhirnya bisa sampai di Chapter 6 ! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meReview, Fave dan Follow cerita ini dan mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di didunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

#

#

#

Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda bersurai ungu benteng pertahanan terkuat tim basket SMA Teiko. Memiliki perangai layaknya anak kecil pemalas yang hanya perduli pada makanan manis dan camilan mengandung kadar MSG tinggi. Tidaklah mengherankan, sebab dia adalah bungsu dari empat bersaudara, memiliki tiga kakak yang selalu siap memanjakan, membuatnya menjadi seorang bayi besar dan paling tidak suka hal merepotkan.

Namun kali ini sang Raksasa Ungu merasa super kerepotan oleh misi pemberian Akashi Seijuuro yang sangatlah berat. Jangankan memikirkan rencana untuk membujuk Kuroko Tetsuya, pengetahuan tentang reproduksi manusia saja baru dia dapatkan melalui buku pelajaran biologi sekolahnya.

Pengetahuan yang membuatnya sangat syok, sebab selama ini dia percaya bahwa adik bayi laki-laki muncul dari buah Persik seperti Momotarou, dan bayi perempuan keluar dari dalam Rebung Bambu seperti dongeng putri Kaguya. Tidak pernah menyangka jika untuk membuat bayi diperlukan usaha yang lebih dari sekedar bobo bersama, sungguh kegiatan merepotkan dan Murasakibara sangat tidak ingin untuk melakukannya.

Sesungguhnya Murasakibara sangat berharap pada teman-teman satu timnya, agar lebih bisa berguna dalam menjalankan misi, tentu supaya dia bebas dari usaha. Tapi rupanya doa yang dipanjatkan dengan persembahan satu buah _Maiubo_ rasa _sambalado,_ tidak dikabulkan oleh para Dewa. Padahal dia sudah rela mengorbankan makanan yang paling dicintai dari jenis yang super langka, sungguh Dewa Jepang itu tidak punya selera makanan yang bagus, membuat Murasakibara menjadi bertambah kesal dan nestapa.

Kegagalan lima orang anggota GoM++, atau sebut saja empat anggota, sebab Momoi Satsuki yang di-diskualifikasi dari misi, karena mimisan parah tiap kali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya membuatnya anemia hingga nyaris meninggalkan dunia, semua itu tentunya sangatlah mengecewakan. Tapi Kegagalan tersebut sebenarnya tidak banyak berpengaruh pada Murasakibara Atsushi, sebab sebelum tiba gilirannya beraksi Akashi sudah punya rencana sendiri. Kali ini dia merasa sedikit bersyukur, mungkin meski doanya tidak dikabulkan dia sedikit diselamatkan.

Tetapi rupanya si Rambut ungu belum bisa bernafas lega, sebab sekarang dia diberi tugas baru untuk mengalihkan perhatian target utama a.n Kuroko Tetsuya, sebelum rencana pamungkas sang _Emperor_ dilaksanakan. Sungguh perintah sederhana dibandingkan misi lainnya yang mengharuskan para anggota GoM bersandiwara. Murasakibara bersyukur punya body raksasa yang sulit dipermak, sebab menyembunyikan kulit penuh daki berkerak lebih mudah daripada usaha memendekkan badan. Aomide Daiki masih bisa dibuat putih pake bedak, tapi Murasakibara Atsushi enggan untuk dicukur cepak.

Apalagi misi pengalihan perhatian ini harus dilakukan esok hari, waktu persiapan yang sangat mendesak membuat otak dan tubuh Murasakibara terasa berat, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya saja sungguh sulit. Memakan camilan juga rasanya malas, membuat ketiga kakaknya menjadi cemas, dia sangat bingung harus melakukan apa.

Hingga telepon berwarna ungu di dalam saku celana berdering, menampilkan sebuah nama familiar yang sukses menghantarkan seulas senyum di wajah kuyu si Rambut ungu. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala dan Murasakibara mulai bisa mengunyah camilannya dengan penuh semangat.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapt.7 Usaha Terakhir**

Midorima Shintarou nyaris tidak bisa mengenali diri sendiri. Sebab penampilannya saat ini sunguh berubah drastis; rambut palsu hitam, kacamata bulat tebal seperti tutup botol, dan kumis palsu yang melintang di atas bibirnya sungguh membuat gatal. Jas berwarna putih panjang dan _stetoskop_ melingkar di leher menambah sempurna penyamarannya sebagai seorang dokter. Kalau bukan karena perban yang melilit di antara jari, lucky item sebuah panci dan kebiasaan berkata _'nanodayo'_ tiap akhir kalimat, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menerka identitas aslinya sebagai _shooter_ andalan Teiko.

Kise Ryouta juga sudah berubah total; rambut palsu cokelat ikal, _make-up_ berwarna pucat, eyeliner tebal dan efek bayangan di bawah mata membuat sosok segar model remaja terkenal yang biasa nampang ganteng di sampul majalah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Ditambah balon yang diselipkan dalam kaus panjang bagian perut membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang hamil cukup besar.

Sementara Aomine Daiki benar-benar sukses dibuat putih dengan bedak _geisha,_ bila kedua rekannya menggunakan _wig_ warna gelap, di atas kepalanya bertengger surai kelabu terang yang membuat wajahnya menjadi bertambah pucat. Sungguh riasan hebat yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat, tidak percuma Akashi Seijuuro menyewa _make-up_ artis profesional yang biasa bekerja pada produksi film layar lebar. Biaya bukanlah masalah, yang penting adalah kesempurnaan rencana sang _Emperor_ merah.

Akashi meliburkan latihan basket dengan alasan istirahat sebelum pertandingan demi kesehatan tubuh para pemain, yang sudah tentu disambut suka cita para anggota klub. Kemudian dia menugasi Murasakibara untuk membawa Kuroko pergi demi mengalihkan perhatiannya, selagi Akashi dan para anak buah mempersiapkan sandiwara terbesar abad ini.

.

Berdiri di tengah ruang praktek bernuansa putih yang sudah lengkap dengan peralatan dokter, bahkan terpasang poster tentang perkembangan janin dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kandungan, entah semua itu didapat dari mana. Akashi Seijuuro mengarahkan para aktor dadakan bersiap di posisinya masing-masing, gulungan tebal kertas naskah di tangan sebagai pedoman sekaliguh senjata pamungkas, bila ada kesalahan bisa langsung dia libas dengan pukulan telak di kepala, tidak ketinggalan gunting merah terselip di saku jas sekolah membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang sutradara buas.

"Shintarou, lepas perban di tanganmu, dan cepat singkirkan panci itu jauh-jauh."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya _nanodayo_ , tanpa _lucky-item_ ini keberuntunganku bisa hilang dan aktingku menjadi buruk."

"Peranmu tidak membutuhkan perban di jari dan lebih baik akting buruk, daripada Tetsuya langsung bisa mengenali perilaku pemujaan _horoskop_ anehmu itu." Jawab sang Kapten kalem.

"Satu lagi, jika nanti kau mengucap kata _'nanodayo'_ aku akan langsung memastikan tidak ada _lucky-item_ yang tersedia di pasaran untuk setahun kedepan. Atau aku akan sekalian menghubungi stasiun TV supaya menghapus acara _Oha-Asa_ untuk selama-lamanya." Ancaman yang terdengar berlebihan memang namun tentu tidak diragukan lagi kebenaranya, sukses memberi efek yang sangat dasyat bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou, terbukti dari kacamata tebalnya yang seketika retak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Midorima-cchi malang sekali-ssu!" Tiba-tiba sang model tertawa keras, perut buncit berisi balon air ikut bergoyang, dia memeganginya dengan dua tangan demi mencegah balon itu lepas atau tergeser.

"Ryouta, berhenti tertawa kalau kau juga belum bisa menghentikan cara bicaramu yang sangat mengganggu itu! Aku juga belum melihat aktingmu."

"Akashi-cchi jahat-ssu! Cara bicaraku tidak mengganggu kok, dan masalah akting kau jangan cemas, kemampuan _copycat_ ku paling bisa diandalkan saat-saat seperti ini-ssu!"

"..." Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, belum begitu yakin pada ucapan sang anak buah.

"Cih, kau jangan meremehkan kami Akashi, semalaman kami sudah berlatih dan pasti hasilnya bisa membuatmu tercengang." Jawab Aomine menambahi dengan bangga memukul dada, terlihat yakin pada hasil kerja keras dan air matanya semalaman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ... sekarang aku ingin melihat akting kalian, anggap saja ini gladi resik."

"Uhm baiklah, perhatikan baik-baik ya-ssu!"

Kise dan Aomine, duo kopi susu yang sekarang terlihat seperti kapur dan tepung terigu karena sama-sama pucat bergegas ke posisi masing-masing. Adegan awal akting mereka dimulai dari pintu masuk klinik. Kise mengambil nafas dalam sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menggali ingatan adegan film yang semalam ditonton dan mengaplikasikanya kedalam peran dengan menggunakan kemampuan _perfect-copy_ istimewanya. Akashi bisa merasakan aura yang menyelimuti pemuda kuning itu mulai berubah, bahkan Midorima entah mengapa merasa merinding di sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Kise berteriak keras, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan yang teramat sangat, dua tangan mencengkeram perut erat, mata dengan _softlens_ hitam mulai ber-air.

"Sayang, kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa perutmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Aomine merangkul pundak sang patner erat, meski wajah cemasnya lebih terlihat seperti orang sembelit, namun aktingnya cukup meyakinkan saat dengan sangat hati-hati memapah Kise berjalan maju.

"Aduuh, toloong ... tolong aku mas ... Ukhhh ..."

"Bertahanlah cintaku, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, sabar ya!"

"Tapi rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk! Sesuatu seperti merobek tubuhku dari dalam! Ukhhh ..." Rintihan memilukan terdengar. Akashi mulai mengerenyitkan alisnya, sebab dialog yang diucapkan berbeda dengan apa yang sudah dia tulis dalam naskah, namun masih memberi kesempatan sebab merasa penasaran pada _improfisasi_ yang akan dilakukan.

"Astaga! Sebegitu parahnya kah sakitmu itu dik? Aku sungguh tidak kuasa untuk melihatnya!" Aomine membungkuk, berusaha menahan beban tubuh Kise yang mulai merosot ke lantai, tampak tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mendera, wajahnya pucat bahkan terlihat mulai berkeringat.

"Iya mas, rasanya ... AAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!" Tiba-tiba Kise berteriak sangat keras, bahkan sampai membuat Midorima terlonjak kaget.

Bahkan Aomine ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, apalagi saat Kise melompat dan mencekik lehernya dengan dua tangan.

"Kaaauuu! Mas Parto! Beraninya kau membunuhku dan bayiku! Aku akan membunuhmu! Akan kubuat kau menderita!" Suara Kise seketika berubah menjadi serak, wajahnya menyeringai lebar terlihat mengerikan, persis seperti orang sedang kesurupan.

Aomine berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman di lehernya, meski tercekik dia tetap melanjutkan akting, kali ini terlihat sangat meyakinkan karena wajahnya mulai membiru seperti sudah kehabisan nafas. "Ka ... kau, Suz*ana! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau sudah aku kubur waktu itu! AAAAAAHHHH AMMPUUUN!"

 **SWING!**

 **JLEB!**

Gunting merah melesat, menyambar habis rambut di atas kepala Kise Ryouta, untung dia memakai _wig_ , sehingga rambut aslinya aman dari ancaman kebotakan. Tetapi lemparan gunting itu sukses membuat konsentrasi perannya terpecahkan, Aomine terengah hebat lepas dari sekikan maut.

"Akting apa-apaan itu hah!? Kegilaan apa yang kalian perbuat? Apa aku perlu mencongkel mata kalian dan menggantinya supaya kalian bisa membaca naskah yang sudah aku buat!?" sang _Emperor_ sangat geram, sosoknya sudah berubah menjadi iblis sempurna di mata para anak buah dengan dua tanduk di atas kepala, lebih mengerikan dari penampakan setan yang mereka lihat di film horor.

Aomine dan Kise gemetar hebat, tanpa sadar saling berpelukan erat karena rasa takut yang begitu hebat, sunnguh mereka belum siap dikirim ke alam baka, namun cuma bisa berdoa supaya setidaknya mayat mereka kelak masih bisa dikenali dan dikubur dengan layak. Midorima cuma bisa mendokan dalam hati, karena masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau menanggung resiko jika harus menolong keduanya, meski sesungguhnya dia cukup kagum pada akting para rekan yang memang meyakinkan gila-nya.

Langkah panjang Akashi terasa menggetarkan lantai, seperti suara lonceng kematian yang datang mendekat hingga sebuah nada merdu mengalun dari balik saku bajunya yang berwarna biru. Seolah menghipnotis, nyanyian merdu dalam lagu _Future Line_ * sukses membuat bayangan hitam perlahan memudar, lagu itu seolah mampu memadamkan emosi Akashi yang memuncak naik ke ubun-ubun. Sang Kapten menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat teleponnya dengan suara yang berubah menjadi lembut. " _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Tetsuya?"

Sepasang mata berbeda warna terbelalak lebar. "A ... apa!? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah panik, ekspresi yang nyaris tidak pernah muncul di wajah absolut sang Kapten. Suara debam pintu yang dibanting, disusul deru mesin mobil membuat tiga pemuda lain menghembuskan nafas panjang penuh kelegaan, entah apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko hingga membuat Akashi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, tapi setidaknya hari itu dua nyawa terselamatakan.

.

.

.

Atsushi Murasakibara bukanlah orang yang rajin atau tekun, tanpa usaha exstra dia merasa sudah bisa melakukan semuanya dengan hasil memuaskan, lagipula hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya adalah bisa santai makan camilan sepanjang hari, setahun penuh tanpa perlu kelaparan. Bermain basket dia jago, nilai pelajaran juga termasuk di atas rata-rata. Terimakasih pada metode belajar spesial yang diajarkan Akashi Seijuuro, metode yang bahkan membuat Midorima Shintarou kesal karena tidak bisa menggunakanya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika sebenarnya Murasakibara cukup cerdas, meski tertutupi oleh sifat malas yang sangat luar biasa. Pada awal saat dirinya mendapat misi penting untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya, dia sempat bingung bahkan sampai kehilangan selera makan. Tetapi sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang Himuro Tatsuya memberinya ide bagus, dan bila ide itu berhasil Murasakibara merasa akan mendapat hadiah yang sangat banyak dari sang Kapten.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, Murasakibara langsung membereskan tas dan berjalan menuju kelas Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak lupa sambil membawa sekantung keripik kentang di tangan. Meski dirinya masih belum bisa langsung menemukan keberadaan sang _Phantom_ di tengah keramaian, dia punya cara ampuh agar Kuroko muncul dengan sendirinya. Cukup berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan menghalangi siswa lain keluar sambil menampilkan raut wajah jutek.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai para siswa di kelas Kuroko berkerumun, meminta Murasakibara untuk mengeser tubuhnya namun tidak digubris, hingga sebuah suara datar memanggil. "Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan berdiri di depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalan."

"Nee~ Kuro-chin, aku mencarimu ... " Ujar si Rambut Ungu dengan senyum terkembang di wajah lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, membiarkan para siswa lain lewat.

Kuroko memiringkan kepala, "Ada apakah gerangan? Bukankah Seijuuro-kun sudah mengumumkan bahwa hari ini latihan basket libur?"

"Hmm... _Kraus-Kraus..._ Memang latihannya libur, _Kraus-Kraus..._ Jadi aku ingin minta kau menemaniku mencari _Maiubou_ rasa spesial, waktu itu Kuro-chin sudah menunjukan tokonya, tapi sekarang aku lupa... _Kraus-Kraus_... Aku sungguh ingin memakannya lagi sejak lama, tapi tidak bisa karena tokonya tidak kutemukan..." Murasakibara menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih, tanpa berhenti mengunyah.

Kuroko tersenyum sangat samar, meski di lapangan tidak banyak bekerjasama dengan Murasakibara, namun di luar mereka cukup dekat. Bahkan sang Raksasa Ungu yang sangat pelit soal makanan, rela berbagi camilan bersamanya. Meski sebenarnya Kuroko ingin memanfaatkan waktu libur ini untuk mencari klinik bersama sang kekasih, namun dia tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Seijuuro-kun dulu, supaya dia tidak mencariku nanti." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam tas. Hari masih sore dan dia berpikir masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke klinik.

"Ooh... Aku sudah ijin pada Aka-chin tadi, jadi Kuro-chin tidak usah khawatir. Kita bisa langsung pergi sekarang. "

.

Dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu berjalan bersama menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke kompleks pertokoan. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama sebuah bus datang, meski di dalam sangat penuh dan mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk, tapi Murasakibara tetap bisa masuk kemudian langsung menempatkan Kuroko di depannya.

Hawa keberadaan yang tipis membuat orang-orang kesulitan menyadari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya, namun dia merasa aman jika bersama Murasakibara. Sebab pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu pasti akan melindungi tubuh kecil si Biru Muda dari senggolan bahkan injakan orang lain, persis seperti induk beruang yang menjaga anaknya dari belakang.

Seperti kali ini, dengan sedikit membungkuk Murasakibara meletakan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Kuroko, dia suka melakukanya karena rambut si Biru Muda selalu berbau wangi _vanilla._ Sekaligus dia bisa melindungi pemuda kurus itu dari himpitan penumpang lain.

Sebatang _pocky_ terselip di bibir, Murasakibara bicara. " _Kruk-Kruk_... Ne~ Kuro-chin... Sebelum ke toko, kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu ya... Aku mendapat titipan yang harus diantarkan... _Kruk-Kruk..._ "

"Baiklah... Tapi Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan mengunyah di atas kepalaku, remah makananmu mengotori rambutku."

"Uwaah... _Sorry..."_ Murasakibara menelan habis _pocky_ nya lalu membersihkan rambut Kuroko, sebelum kembali meletakan dagunya di sana. Kali ini si Biru Muda membiarkanya tanpa protes dan memilih untuk membaca sebuah buku sastra yang dibawanya.

.

Sebelum sampai ke kompleks pertokoan, Murasakibara mengajak Kuroko turun dari bus. Berjalan beberapa meter dan mereka mendapati sebuah gerbang indah warna-warni dengan tulisan besar berbunyi 'KISEKI DAYCARE'. Kuroko terheran-heran dengan tujuan mereka ini, tapi tanpa ragu-ragu Murasakibara membawanya melewati gerbang untuk langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Melewati _loby_ utama, Murasakibara menyapa sekilas seorang pegawai yang sedang duduk dibalik meja. Si Rambut Ungu tampak sangat mengenal tempat itu dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan dengan arena bermain yang luas dan cukup lengkap.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Waaaah! Kakak raksasa datang lagi! Ayo serbu kawan-kawaan!"

Celoteh riang dari anak-anak berusia maksimal lima tahun menyambut kedatangan mereka. Murasakibara rupanya benar-benar dikenal di tempat itu, terbukti dari beberapa bocah yang sudah mulai memanjat tubuh bongsornya sambil tertawa-tawa. Kuroko menyukai tempat ini dan terhibur melihat interaksi sang rekan dengan anak-anak itu, kembali seulas senyum samar terlukis di wajah.

"Lhoo, Ada Atsushi rupanya... pantas anak-anak sangat ribut." Pemuda dengan rambut gelap yang menutupi sebelah mata muncul dari balik pintu, wajahnya tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata dan senyum lembut mempesona. _Apron_ berwarna merah menutupi bagian depan tubuh dengan sebuah _name-tag_ 'HIMURO' terpasang di dada.

Kuroko terpana, bukan karena keelokan rupa pemuda yang dia duga sebagai pegawai _daycare_ tersebut, tapi pada sosok manusia mungil dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang mungkin baru berusia 6 bulan, tampak aktif menggerakan kaki sambil mengemut jempol tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri mencengkeram erat _apron_ sang pengasuh.

Murasakibara tampak tidak keberatan dengan bocah-bocah yang masih memanjati tubuh, "Halo Muro-chin, aku kesini membawa teman..." ujarnya sambil mendorong pelan punggung Kuroko, memintanya maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sang Pemuda berambut hitam terbelalak kaget, karena sebelumnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Namun dalam sekejap dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan langsung menyapa riang. "Waah... teman Atsushi ya? Namaku Himuro Tatsuya _part-time_ di _Daycare_ ini. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Kuroko membungkukan badannya sopan. "Kuroko Tetsuya, maaf sudah mengganggu Himuro-san,"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Sebab anak-anak justru senang jika banyak yang berkunjung dan menemani mereka main."

"Awawawawa! Pwaaahh!" Tiba-tiba bayi dalam gendongan Himuro menggeliat dan beceloteh keras, tangannya menggapai-gapain kedepan.

Himuro mengayun pelan bayi di pelukanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eh? Araki-chan semangat sekali, ahahaha sepertinya dia menyukai Kuroko-kun, apa kau mau menggendongnya?"

Kuroko terdiam, hatinya ragu, namun mata polos sang Bayi memandangnya dengan penuh semangat. Tatapan itu seolah menghipnotis tubuhnya untuk bergerak tanpa kendali, dengan tangan terjulur dia mengambil bayi berambut cokelat itu dari Himuro lalu membawanya kedalam gendongan erat.

Aroma wangi khas dari bedak dan susu bayi menyapu penciuman si Biru muda, membuat jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih keras. Rupanya sang Bayi tertarik pada warna rambut cerah Kuroko, sambil tertawa riang tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai surai berwarna biru muda, namun jemari kecil itu malah mendarat di pipi putih sang _Phantom_ , tepukan lembut dia rasakan.

"MwaahMwah!" Pekik sang Bayi sambil memajukan kepalanya penuh semangat, bibir mungilnya sukses menyentuh dagu Kuroko. "Mwaah! Mamaamama! Awawawaaa!"

Tanpa terasa air mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata Kuroko, entah kenapa meski tidak jelas dia merasa mendengar sang Bayi memangilnya `mama`, sebuah kata sakral yang sangat menusuk hati dan membuat jantungnya kini terasa diremas-remas.

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia karena berkeinginan untuk menggugurkan janin dalam perutnya, buah cinta yang kelak akan memanggilnya `mama`. Nyawa tidak berdosa yang punya hak untuk hidup, akan dia buang begitu saja demi menghindari akibat kesalahan fatal yang sudah dirinya buat. Kuroko langsung memeluk sang Bayi itu erat sambil berbisik. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku...".

Sekarang pikirannya sudah terbuka, Kuroko tidak ingin lari lagi dari tanggung jawab, dia akan mempertahankan kandungan apapun resikonya. Sebab menjadi seorang Ibu adalah berkah yang tidak bisa setiap orang dapatkan, Kuroko tidak akan menyia-nyiakan karunia Tuhan yang begitu besar ini.

"Lho!? E-EH!? Kuroko-kun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Himuro kebingungan, mendapati tamunya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Muro-chin, kau tidak usah cemas," Murasakibara Atsushi tersenyum lebar, perlahan dia menurunkan anak-anak yang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala berwarna biru muda. "Kuro-chin hanya sedang membuat sebuah keputusan yang baik,"

Himuro mengerenyitkan alis, masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Apalagi saat dia melihat sang Raksasa ungu tersenyum lembut, sambil memapah tubuh Kuroko yang tampak lemas untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. 'Kuro-chin sangat sayang pada anak-anak, pasti dia akan luluh jika bertemu langsung dengan mereka. Dengan ini Aka-chin pasti akan memberikanku banyak sekali camilan' Batin Murasakibara puas.

Himuro Tatsuya akhirnya cuma bisa ikut menampilkan wajah penuh simpati saat mengambil Bayi Araki dari gendongan Kuroko, yang masih menggumamkan kata maaf. "Aku akan ambilkan minuman untuk Kuroko-kun," Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Anak-anak lain rupanya juga ikut bersimpati melihat kakak berambut biru menangis. Mereka berkerumun di hadapan Kuroko, menatapnya iba dan penuh tanya. "Onii-chan, jangan menangis! Kata mama, kalau menangis nanti tidak cakep lagi lho!" Kata salah seorang dari mereka, didukung dengan anggukan anak-anak lainya.

Mendengarnya, mau-tidak mau membuat Kuroko ingin tersenyum. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Maaf... Onii-chan sekarang tidak akan menangis lagi kok," Ucapnya lembut sambil berusaha menghapus air mata di pipi dengan kedua tangan.

Murasakibara masih setia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko, kemudian memberikan kode pada anak-anak untuk kembali bermain. Mereka langsung membubarkan diri untuk melanjutkan kegiatanya masing-masing.

Kuroko kembali menarik nafas dalam, "Hiks... Murasakibara-kun, bisa tolong telepon Seijuuro-kun? A-aku, hiks tidak bisa bicara... tolong minta dia menjemputku sekarang," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _handphone_ berwarna biru muda pada sang Rekan.

Murasakibara pergi keluar ruangan demi menghindari suara bising teriakan anak-anak, sebelum langsung menghubungi nomor sang Kapten. Nada tunggu berbunyi beberapa kali baru telepon diangkat. "Aka-chin ini aku... Kuro-chin sedang menangis, jadi tidak bisa bicara... tapi dia bilang minta dijemput di Kiseki Daycare..."

Dari suaranya Akashi tampak kaget dan panik, namun dia langsung menutup telepon sebelum Murasakibara bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sang Raksasa Ungu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala , sebelum kembali masuk ruangan untuk menemani Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **~Bersambung~**

* _Future Line :_ adalah lagu yg dinyanyikan Kensho Ono (pengisi suara Kuroko)

Dalam album Kuroko no Basuke Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.1 Kuroko Tetsuya Cover


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 ! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meReview, Fave dan Follow cerita ini dan mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua._

 _** catatan : Anggap saja Mpreg sudah biasa di didunia ini, GoM sekolah di Teiko dari SMP hingga SMA (saya suka seragam putih biru hitamnya) dan Kagami juga masuk ke Teiko saat SMA._

#

#

#

Cemas, Resah dan Gelisah...

Ke tiga perasaan negatif itu terus menggerogoti hati Akashi Seijuuro, sungguh telepon dari Murasakibara membuatnya sangat khawatir pada kondisi kekasihnya tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kemudi hingga buku-buku jari memutih, sementara tangan kiri mengacak surai merahnya dengan kasar, kaki menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Entah sudah berapa kendaraan dia dahului demi mencapai tempat tujuan lebih cepat, suara klakson pengemudi lain yang kaget karena ulah membalapnya, tidak dia perdulikan sama sekali.

 _GPS_ memberikan peringatan untuk segera menepi, karena ' _Kiseki Daycare_ ' yang menjadi tujuan sudah dekat, memakirkan mobilnya cepat hingga nyaris menabrak batas trotoar jalan. Akashi melompat turun dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di dalam kepala, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Seijuuro-kun!"

Aroma khas _vanilla_ langsung merasuk kedalam organ penciuman, aroma yang selalu bisa membuat hati dan pikirannya kembali tenang. Dua lengan kurus memeluk leher, hangat tubuh yang sangat dia cinta menempel erat di dada. Akashi seolah kembali menemukan dunianya.

"Te-Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujarnya tersendat, seraya menautkan dua tangan di balik punggung yang bergetar, kedalam rengkuhan erat.

"Ukh... Maafkan aku, Hiks... maaf." Isak si Biru Muda terdengar jelas berulang-ulang, membuat hati Akashi terasa seperti diiris-iris.

Mencoba bicara sambil mengelus helai rambut sewarna langit yang terasa begitu lembut di tangan, "Shh... Apa maksudmu Tetsuya? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau minta maaf? dan berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu aku akan sangat menderita kalau melihatmu menangis kan? Shh... tenanglah..." bujuknya lembut penuh permohonan.

Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghirup nafas dalam, aroma _Cinnamon_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih juga memberinya efek serupa, sebuah ketenangan dan keberanian. Meski butuh beberapa waktu untuknya hingga mampu membisikan sebuah keputusan besar, Akashi tetap sabar memeluknya erat. "Aku... ingin mempertahankan kandunganku, ingin melahirkannya. Aku ingin membesarkan anak kita... Seijuuro-kun,"

Saat itu juga jantung Akashi Seijuuro serasa mau melompat dari dalam dada.

' **Baby Accident'**

 **AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **By. AuRi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapt.7 Rencana Berikutnya**

Segalanya terasa bagai dalam mimpi, Akashi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga wajahnya terasa pegal, karena pada dasarnya dia tidak terbiasa untuk tersenyum begitu lebar. Kembali mengendarai mobilnya,kali ini dengan lebih perlahan. Alih-alih digunakan untuk memegang _handle_ kopling atau kemudi, tangan kirinya malah sibuk menggenggam erat jemari kurus milik sang Kekasih. Sungguh hatinya sangat senang atas keberhasilan hari ini, dia sudah memutuskan akan memberikan apapun yang Murasakibara minta, termasuk jika raksasa ungu itu minta dibuatkan pabrik _Maiubou_ pribadi.

Kuroko sendiri lebih memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu, meski wajahnya terlihat datar, sungguh dia merasa kesal dan malu oleh kelakuan sang Kekasih. Bagaimana tidak malu jika Akashi terang-terangan membopong, mengangkat tubuh dan membawanya berputar-putar, sambil menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Menolak untuk berhenti dan mengabaikan protesnya, bahkan mereka sampai disoraki oleh seluruh penghuni _DayCare_ yang teryata sudah berkerumun menonton. Kuroko sungguh merasa malu dan tidak berani lagi datang ke _Kiseki DayCare,_ padahal dia sangat berminat untuk ikut bekerja sambilan di tempat itu.

Akashi juga menolak melepaskan tangannya dari tadi, meski Kuroko sudah berusaha melepas genggaman erat itu. Hingga suara _handphone_ milik sang Kapten berdering nyaring. "Seijuuro-kun, teleponmu berbunyi." Ujarnya singkat, saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tidak menunjukan gelagat untuk menjawab panggilan.

Genggaman di tangan terasa semakin erat saat jawaban diberikan. "Biarkan saja Tetsuya, paling itu telepon tidak penting, aku sedang sibuk."

Sungguh Kuroko merasa mulai risih karena telapak tangan terasa berkeringat, tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menarik tangannya, lalu digunakan untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang terus berdering dari balik saku kemeja Akashi.

"Hei!"

Mengabaikan protes yang diluncurkan, Kuroko langsung menekan tombol hijau yang terpampang di layar, menampilkan sederet nomor asing. " _Moshi-moshi_?"

"AKASHII-CCHII! HUWEEEE TOLONG AKUUU-SSUU!" Teriakan keras menggelegar dari speaker, spontan Kuroko langsung menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"HUWAAAA! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Hiks... Tapi saat bangun aku ada di rumah sakit! BAHKAN MEREKA MENELANJANGIKUUU! HUWAAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!" Cerocos Kise Ryouta dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kuroko mengerenyitkan alisnya mendegar tangisan melengking yang menusuk gendang telinga, namun jelas dia merasa cemas akan kondisi sang rekan. "Kau ada di rumah sakit mana Kise-kun? Kami akan langsung kesana."

"Lho? Eh? Ini Kuroko-cchi!?" Ujar sang Model terkejut, mendengar nada datar dari ujung sambungan. Kini rasa takut bertambah di dalam dada, takut akan hukuman Akashi karena membiarkan Kuroko mengetahui rencana mereka yang seharusnya masih rahasia.

"A-Anu itu..." Bingung untuk menjelaskan, bibirnya kelu, rasanya ingin langsung memutuskan telepon tapi saat ini kondisinya benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Kise sudah bersusah payah menyelinap kabur dari ruang perawatan, memanfaatkan moment pada saat para suster sedang sibuk.

Kise Ryouta tidak mau diperiksa lagi, karena sangat memalukan harus membuka kaki lebar-lebar demi memastikan kondisi, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar pendarahan di bawah sana. Sungguh merasa kesuciannya sudah terenggut, pada siapakah dia harus minta pertanggung jawaban? Pada Midorima yang sudah melempar kepalanya sampai pingsan? Atau pada Aomine yang sudah memulai semua kekacauan akting mereka? Beruntung _make-up_ artis berkualitas masih melekat erat di kepala, _image_ nya sebagai model remaja terkenal sepertinya masih bisa terselamatkan.

Sambungan telepon mendadak sepi, Kuroko jadi tambah khawatir. "Kise-kun? Kau masih disana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Melihat perubahan kecil pada raut wajah Kuroko yang menyiratkan kehawatiran, Akashi langsung mengambil kembali teleponnya, "Jawab aku Ryouta, Kau dimana?" diucapkan dengan nada dingin menusuk kalbu, bahkan Kise yang berada di ujung sambungan nun jauh di sana, bisa ikut merasakan aura mencekam yang menguar dari tubuh sang Kapten.

Meski sudah tersadar dari kecamuk dalam otaknya, Kise cuma bisa tergugu dalam tangisan cengengnya.

Kuroko menarik lengan baju Akashi pelan, seolah menyadarkan agar tidak terbawa emosi dan membiarkan Kise bicara, berhenti membuatnya ketakukan. "Ck... berhenti menangis Ryouta, katakan dimana lokasimu berada, aku dan Tetsuya akan menjemput kesana."

Akhirnya sang Model berambut kuning mengatakan lokasi Rumah Sakit tempat dimana dia berada, sedikit lebih tenang karena ada Kuroko yang akan ikut serta. Paling tidak keberadaan si Biru Muda bisa menjadi jaminan untuk keselamatan nyawanya.

.

.

.

 _Mari kita kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Akashi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tiga aktor gadungan di dalam klinik palsu. Sebab selepas kepergiannya, terjadi masalah yang sangat gawat._

 **FROOOM!**

Suara keras dari knalpot mobil sang Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi terdengar keras, sungguh nada indah bagi tiga pemuda lainnya. Kali ini dua nyawa sudah terselamatkan.

"Astaga... Terimakasih Dewaaa! Kupikir aku hampir mati tadi," Ucap Aomine, yang langsung berteriak lega, sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar simbol kebebasan dan rasa syukur.

Midorima rupanya juga ikut menahan nafas dari tadi, kini mulai menghembuskannya perlahan, merasa beban berat sudah terangkat dari pundak. "Huff... Dasar kalian berdua idiot! Akting apa-apaan tadi itu _nanodayo_!?"

"Ini semua gara-gara Aomine-cchi! Kau `kan yang mengusulkan kita untuk meniru adegan dalam film horor!" Teriak Kise tidak terima, tangannya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda berkulit gelap.

"Cih! Masih mending film pilihanku, dari pada film abal-abal pilihanmu yang ceritanya tidak jelas itu! Kalau kita praktekan pasti Akashi sudah muntah karena muak." Si Hitam membuang muka, nada bicaranya terdengar meremehkan, ditambah kebiasaanya mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking, sungguh membuat Kise Ryouta murka.

Rambut _BlueBlack_ dijambak, pipi berkulit gelap ditonjok keras. Rupanya kali ini Kise sudah muak dan langsung maju bertindak. Aomine jelas tidak terima menerima perlakuan KDRT yang dilakukan sang Model dan memilih membalas serangan, tangan balas memukul wajah Kise Ryouta dan sebuah tendangan keras diberikan, tepat mengenai bagian perut.

 **DOR!**

Balon berisi air yang sudah diberi pewarna merah sukses meletus, menimbulkan suara keras yang langsung membuat mereka semua terlonjak.

"HYAAAA! PERUUTKUUU!" Teriak Kise Ryouta, melihat cairan berwarna merah mirip darah mulai membasahi bagian perut bahkan mengalir kebawah membasahi daerah selangkangan.

Mata Aomine terbelalak lebar, tampak syok melihat kondisi sang rekan dan spontan ikut berteriak panik. "ASTAGA! PENDARAHAN!"

Lupakan perkelahian yang baru saja terjadi, kini keduanya malah sibuk berteriak heboh kebingungan. Midorima Shintarou jelas merasa marah dan sumbu kesabarannya sudah habis, tidak habis pikir kenapa dua rekannya bisa semakin gila begini, sudah cukup kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan tadi, malah sekarang diulangi lagi.

Panci tebal yang semula sudah dia singkirkan ke bawah meja diambil, tangan mengepal, dengan ketepatan tembakan mencapai seratus persen, Midorima mengambil ancang-ancang, membidik tepat ke arah kepala sang Model berisik.

 **BLETAK!**

Tembakan sukses mengenai sasaran, membuat seorang Kise Ryouta jatuh pingsan ditempat dan Aomine Daiki langsung memucat dan berteriak sangat keras. "KISEEE! JANGAAN MATII!"

Midorima merasa puas, dia sekarang mengerti alasan Akashi yang hobi memberi hukuman mengancam jiwa. Karena ternyata bisa menghabisi mahluk menyebalkan biang keributan adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri, yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tangan langsung meraih kacamata samaran, berusaha membenarkan letaknya di pangkal hidung, yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak merosot sedikitpun dan seulas senyum terpampang di wajah.

Saat itulah pintu klinik didobrak paksa dan sekumpulan pria berseragam, bersenjata pistol dan pentungan merangsek masuk.

"POLISI! KALIAN DITANGKAP!"

Ibarat keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke kolam buaya. Aomine Daiki dan Midorima Shintarou baru pernah mengalami peristiwa mengerikan semacam ini, mereka digelandang menuju kantor polisi setempat. Sementara Kise Ryouta yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, karena diduga menderita pendarahan hebat akibat praktek aborsi ilegal.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya langsung melompat turun dari mobil, begitu mereka sampai di lahan parkir Rumah Sakit. Mengabaikan peringatan Akashi yang memintanya untuk berjalan dengan lebih hati-hati. Kuroko langsung melangkah cepat menuju meja informasi, berusaha memanggil suster jaga yang tampak sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

"Uhm... Ano, permisi suster." Suara datar terdengar lirih, sang suster berhenti menulis untuk memandang ke sekitar, namun sejenak kemudian dia kembali menunduk, melanjutkan pekerjaan. Merasa diabaikan sungguh Kuroko dongkol, lagi-lagi ada orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Kuroko berusaha mengumpulkan udara di dalam dada agar bisa bicara lebih lantang, namun sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja yang bicara Tetsuya, kau duduklah disana, tunggu aku."

Kuroko cuma mengangguk, tidak mau membuat dirinya merasa lebih kesal lagi. Memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, suasana yang cukup sepi membuatnya bebas menempati lokasi yang tersembunyi di suatu sudut, dekat dengan sebuah pot tanaman hias yang besar. Mengamati kondisi sekeliling, matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sang kekasih.

Suara tegas dan aura otoriter sang pewaris marga Akashi jelas menarik perhatian suster, yang langsung menanggapi pertanyaanya dengan penuh hormat. Meski terlihat ragu untuk memenuhi permintaan si Rambut Merah, supaya bisa menemui pasien yang baru saja datang dengan _ambulance_.

Merasa tidak bisa membantah, sang Suster memilih untuk meminta bantuan atasannya. Mereka sekarang terlibat pembicaraan serius. Meski masih muda dan baru duduk di bangku SMA, masalah perdebatan, negosiasi dan urusan mengintimidasi si Rambut merah sudah pasti jagonya.

 **KRUUUYUUUKK!**

Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari balik tanaman hias yang rimbun. Kuroko memandangi pot itu dengan lebih seksama, merasa penasaran, akhirnya dia bangkit untuk memeriksa. Alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko saat mendapati sesosok manusia hanya memakai selembar gaun hijau milik Rumah Sakit sedang berjongkok, meringkuk di sana dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Huweee... aku lapar-ssu..."

Memang awalnya Kuroko tidak bisa mengenali sang Model dalam make up tebal dan wig berantakan yang masih menempel. Tapi dia adalah seorang pengamat hebat, dari postur tubuh, gestur dan suara khas yang didengarnya, dia langsung bisa menebak identitas sang pemuda.

.

.

Saat ini Kise Ryouta merasa menjadi orang paling malang se-dunia, dia lari dari ruang perawatan dan kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Baju yang semula dia pakai sekarang berada entah dimana, sebab begitu terbangun, gaun Rumah Sakit sudah menempel di tubuhnya yang polos tanpa selembar baju dalam-pun. Baju tipis tanpa alas kaki membuatnya kedinginan, ditambah rasa lapar yang mendera. _Handphone_ dan tasnya tertingal di klinik palsu tadi, beruntung dia masih bisa menghubungi Akashi dengan mencuri kesempatan menelepon, dari ruang kantor salah satu dokter yang sedang kosong. Beruntung dia selalu mengingat nomor telepon para sahabat dekat, mungkin karena kebiasaan cerobohnya yang sering sekali menghilangkan telepon. Kali ini Kise cuma bisa bersembunyi di ruang tunggu, sambil menunggu para penyelamatnya datang.

"Kise-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara datar yang terdengar sangat merdu, membuat Kise langsung mendongakkan kepala, sosok Biru Muda tertangkap di mata, hatinya seketika merasa sangat lega. "EH!? KUROKO-CHIII! HWAAAAA! AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG!"

Kise berteriak keras sambil melompat, memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya penuh antusiasme, tidak perduli jika bagian belakang gaun yang dikenakannya cuma direkatkan dengan pita-pita kecil, memberikan akses pemandangan pada bagian tubuh belakang dan bokongnya yang polos. Saat itu juga kehebohan terjadi, para staf Rumah Sakit langsung berlari menghampiri sang pasien yang melarikan diri.

Beruntung Akashi yang juga kaget mendengar teriakan Kise, buru-buru maju menyelamatkan. Si Kuning langsung sembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kuroko mencari perlindungan. Situasi bertambah rumit, saat para staf berusaha menarik Kise untuk mau mau mengikuti mereka kembali ke ruang perawatan. Tapi Akashi Seijuuro bisa mengatasi segalanya, dia sukses bernegosiasi dan memberi jaminan pada pihak Rumah Sakit, agar bisa membawa Kise Ryouta pergi.

Nama keluarga dan uang yang tidak terbatas menjadi jalan, bahkan dia bisa membujuk pihak Rumah Sakit untuk memberikan Kise baju yang lebih layak, karena baju aslinya sudah tidak bisa dipakai, basah oleh cairan merah. Lagipula tidak mungkin membawa pergi sang Model dengan gaun tipis seperti itu, meski Akashi sering disebut kejam sebenarnya dia masih punya rasa kasihan, terutama jika itu menyangkut kekasih dan para anak buahnya yang bisa dipanggil sebagai teman.

.

.

Kembali menaiki mobil, kali ini bertiga dan Kise memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Sekarang mereka akan menuju klinik palsu sewaan, khawatir pada kondisi Midorima Shintarou dan Aomine Daiki yang ditinggal begitu saja. Sebab saat pergi dari sana, Kise dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada dua rekannya yang lain.

Akashi Seijuuro merasa berang, tidak menyangka rencana _briliant_ nya malah berakhir berantakan seperti ini. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Kuroko pasti sudah mencurigai ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Akashi harus segera memutar otak untuk menyelesaikan segalanya, beruntung si Biru Muda saat ini lebih memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa, namun ekspresi penuh kekesalan jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang biasa datar. Memang tidak begitu kentara, namun perubahan wajah sekecil apapun Akashi bisa langsung menyadarinya.

Lokasi rumah yang disewa oleh Akashi berada di daerah perkampungan yang cukup padat dan letaknya tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempat Kise dibawa. Apabila biasanya lokasi itu cukup sepi, maka kali ini terjadi sebaliknya. Banyak warga sudah berkerumun di depan rumah dan tidak ketinggalan garis polisi yang dibentangkan, membuat mulut Kise ternganga lebar, bahkan Kuroko dan Akashi juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget mereka.

"A... Ada apa ini-ssu? Ke... Kenapa ada garis polisi? Bagaimana nasib Midorima-cchi dan Aomine-cchi?"

"Akashi-kun... sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Nada bicara sang _Phantom_ terdengar dingin menusuk, Akashi jelas tahu kekasihnya sudah naik pitam jika mulai merubah cara panggilannya dengan menggunakan marga seperti itu.

Tetapi Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan ataupun menenangkan, dia harus segera bertindak untuk mengendalikan situasi yang ternyata sudah berada diluar kendali.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini, aku akan menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada para warga itu." Ucapnya tegas tanpa menerima bantahan, sambil keluar dari mobil untuk berlari menuju para warga yang tengah berkumpul.

Dari keterangan para warga diketahui bahwa, Polisi sudah menangkap para tersangka praktek dokter ilegal dan membawa mereka semua ke Kantor Polisi. Semuanya bermula dari kecurigaan warga yang melihat truk-truk besar pengantar barang lalu-lalang di daerah mereka, ditambah lagi jeritan tidak wajar yang terdengar dari dalam rumah sewaan. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk lapor pada pihak berwajib, warga tidak menyangka bahwa disana telah terjadi praktek aborsi oleh dokter ilegal, bahkan salah satu korban ditemukan sekarat karena mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Sungguh Akashi tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia begitu ceroboh dalam menjalankan rencananya. Tidak mempertimbangkan lebih matang tentang lokasi pelaksanaan. Sekarang dia harus repot menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Berjalan kembali ke arah mobil, dia mengambil telepon genggam dan segera menghubungi nomor pengacara pribadinya agar segera datang ke Kantor Polisi dan membebaskan kedua rekannya.

.

.

Kise Ryouta sungguh merasa ingin melompat keluar dari dalam mobil sekarang juga, menghadapi Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang marah dan berusaha menginterogasi membuatnya mati kutu. Sejak Akashi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil, si Biru Muda sudah memberinya tatapan tajam, yang lebih mirip pelototan mahluk halus.

"Kise-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan padaku."

Kise berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal bukan pada mahluk berwarna biru muda yang kini berada bersamanya. "Anoo... ituu... mungkin sebaiknya Kuroko-cchi tanyakan saja pada Akashi-cchi? A... Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana..." Masih berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan, tidak mau salah bicara dan membuat Akashi bertambah murka nantinya.

Sepasang alis biru muda merengut, ekspresi datar yang biasa muncul sudah hilang karena emosi yang meluap, Kuroko mulai bisa mengira-ira situasi saat ini, kunjungan mereka ke Rumah Sakit tadi sedikit banyak memberinya informasi, yang didapat dari hasil pengamatan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang, semua itu berkaitan dengan satu kata 'aborsi'.

Menggigit bibir bawahya sendiri, Kuroko lanjut bicara, "Apa ini semua ada kaitannya denganku? Apa... Kise-kun sudah tau kondisiku?" bertanya lirih penuh ragu.

Sungguh dia baru saja memutuskan untuk menerima kehamilannya sore tadi, dan sekarang semua orang seperti sudah mengetahui rencana buruk yang Kuroko pikirkan sebelumnya, sesungguhnya dia belum siap jika kondisinya saat ini diketahui oleh banyak pihak, tapi sepertinya sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Kuroko mulai kembali meragukan keputusannya, apakah mempertahankan bayi dalam perutnya adalah hal yang benar? Karena tampaknya jika diteruskan hanya akan membawa masalah bagi semuanya.

Melihat ekspresi gelisah muncul di wajah sang rekan yang biasanya datar seperti tembok, Kise merasa bersalah, bingung karena dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam situasi seperti ini. "Kuroko-cchi kumohon tenanglah... Apapun yang Akashi-cchi lakukan, itu semua karena dia sangat mencintaimu-ssu, dia hanya ingin mempertahankan calon keluarganya saja... tidak pernah ada maksud buruk dibalik semua tindakannya..."

Kuroko terperangah, meski tidak langsung pernyataan Kise sudah mengkonfirmasi dugaanya. Berarti Akashi memang sudah menceritakan kondisi kehamilannya pada rekan-rekan mereka. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, ingin bicara namun sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

 **BLAM!**

Akashi menutup pintu mobil cukup keras, membuat dua orang yang sudah berada di dalam kaget. Wajah sang Kapten terlihat murka, Kise tidak berani bersuara dan memilih untuk duduk menempel erat pada jok mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko saat Akashi mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Kita ke Kantor Polisi sekarang,"

"APA!?" Tiba-tiba Kise berteriak, spontan tubuhnya condong ke depan mendekati kursi kemudi. "Aomine-cchi dan Midorima-cchi... Mereka di kantor Polisi?" Tanya-nya nyaris tidak percaya, rupanya bangun di Rumah Sakit masih lebih beruntung daripada berada di sel bersama para penjahat.

Sepasang tangan pucat mengepal, Kuroko sungguh merasa cemas pada nasib teman-temannya, perasaanya saat ini sungguh tidak karuan. "Ke... Kenapa mereka bisa dibawa ke Kantor Polisi? Seijuuro-kun jelaskan padaku!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya Tetsuya, sekarang kau akan aku antar pulang. Baru aku dan Ryouta akan ke sana."

"TIDAK! AKU MAU IKUT!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko berteriak, wajah yang biasa pucat kini sudah merah padam menahan rasa emosi, ekspresi yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat.

Akashi tahu kekasihnya sangat keras kepala, saat sudah memutuskan sesuatu akan sangat sulit untuk dirubah, tapi dia tetap berusaha membujuknya. "Tetsuya... Tolong dengarkan a..."

Belum selesai sang Kapten bicara, Kuroko sudah memotong dengan nada keras. "Pokoknya aku mau ikut! Atau aku akan pergi ke sana sendiri dengan _Taxi_!"

Merasa ancaman kekasihnya pasti terjadi, akhirnya Akashi memilih untuk mengalah. Lagipula meski Kuroko diantar pulang sekarang, pasti besok dia tetap akan menuntut penjelasan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tetsuya."

Merasa puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih, Kuroko kembali terdiam. Meski begitu aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Akashi, dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan melajukan mobil dengan cepat. Kise menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sendiri, bingung harus berbuat apa dengan keheningan mencekik yang menyelimuti perjanan mereka, sungguh dia tidak tahan hingga suara yang biasanya bernada datar kembali terdengar.

"Seijuuro-kun bodoh! apa sih yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan? Sampai membuat keributan seperti ini, melibatkan Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun... bahkan aku yakin Kagami-kun dan Momoi-kun juga sudah terlibat `kan?"

"Tetsuya... akan aku jelaskan nanti kalau kita sudah selesai dengan urusan di Kantor Polisi..."

Kuroko tidak memperdulikan perkataan Akashi dan terus menyuarakan kekecewaanya, "Ukh... Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahumu tentang bayi ini... Lebih baik aku pergi jauh supaya tidak membuat masalah untuk semuanya... Lebih baik kalau aku membereskan semuanya sendiri..." suara itu terdengar bergetar, meski sudah berusaha menahan tangis, tetap saja isakan kecil meluncur.

"Kenapa Seijuuro-kun tidak pernah bicara langsung padaku!? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari semua ini hah? Dari dulu kau selalu begitu! Tidak pernah mau memikirkan perasaanku dan bertindak sendiri, selalu menganggap semua pemikiranmu benar!"

Cengkeraman tangan pada kemudi bertambah erat, rahang Akashi terlihat mengencang, meski begitu dia tetap berusaha bicara dengan nada lembut. "Tetsuya... Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu atau-pun be..."

"BOHONG! Kau pasti senang kan, menjadikan kami pion dalam bidak permainan caturmu? Seijuuro-kun egois!" kali ini Kuroko bertambah emosi, dia mengepalkan tangan dan memukulkannya keras pada _dashboard_ mobil.

 **CKIIIT!**

Akashi Seijuuro menginjak rem mobil tiba-tiba, membuat Kise terdorong ke depan, sukses menubruk bagian belakang jok di hadapannya. Kuroko beruntung karena tubuhnya tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman yang terkunci erat.

"TETSUYA!" Sebuah bentakan meluncur dari bibir sang Kapten, matanya terpejam berusaha menahan emosi, nafas terdengar memburu berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Kuroko membelalakan matanya yang sudah mulai basah, Akashi tidak pernah meninggikan suara saat bicara dengannya apalagi membentak. Kali ini dia sungguh merasa kaget, sekaligus sedih bukan kepalang.

"Tetsuya... apakah itu egois jika aku hanya ingin anakku dilahirkan? Apa aku egois jika bermimpi bisa membangun keluarga bersamamu?" Diucapkan dengan nada penuh keputus-asaan, Akashi membenturkan dahinya ke atas kemudi, dua tangan turut mengepal erat diatasnya.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan ibu yang sangat aku cintai... aku bahkan tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh ayah maupun kerabatku yang lain... hanya kau yang aku punya Tetsuya, hanya kau... yang paling aku cinta... nafasku, hidupku... dan buah cinta kita, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terbunuh. Atau aku yang akan menjadi gila karena penyesalan di masa depan nanti."

Kali ini air mata benar-benar sudah meluncur deras dari mata biru Kuroko Tetsuya, nafasnya tercekat. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bicara terus terang?"

Perlahan sepasang mata berbeda warna terbuka, menengok ke samping dan memandang sang Kekasih lekat, sebuah senyum pahit terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku pernah menyakitimu sebelumnya, mengecewakanmu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tidak akan pernah menyudutkanmu lagi... Tidak ingin jika itu terjadi dan kau akan memilih untuk pergi dariku. Karena itu aku melakukan semua ini, supaya kau bisa tergerak dan mau mempertahankan anak kita dengan kerelaan hati. Meski aku ingin memaksamu menerimanya, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya."

Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan jantungnya diremas kuat, alasan Akashi bisa dia pahami seluruhnya. Sebab semua penderitaan, keputus-asaan, rasa frustasi dan beban berat berlebih yang ditanggung pemuda bersurai merah sejak usianya masih belia, dia tahu semuanya. Bahkan Kuroko menjadi saksi bagaimana Akashi berjuang mempertahankan kewarasaanya saat semua beban masalah telah membagi kepribadiannya menjadi dua. Kuroko ada disana, berusaha membantu menyatukan jiwa Akashi yang sudah pecah berserak. Dengan mengorbankan dirinya, tubuh, jiwa dan seluruh rasa cinta yang dimiliki demi menjadi tumpuan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro agar bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, Kuroko tetap merasa Akashi sudah keterlaluan. Dia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh sampai mengorbankan sahabat-sahabat mereka sendiri, Kuroko tidak suka semua itu. "Kalau kau mau bicara baik-baik pasti aku akan mengerti... lagipula, alasan utama aku ingin mengaborsi janin ini adalah, karena khawatir pada masa depanmu Seijuuro-kun... Seharusnya kau bicara terus terang padaku! Bukannya membuat rencana gila dan menyebabkan kesulitan bagi semuanya!"

"Tetsuya... Aku salah... Aku minta ma... "

Lagi-lagi Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi dengan lebih emosi dan suara keras yang bergetar hebat. "Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Kise-kun dan semuanya! Kalau sudah seperti ini jadinya, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau aku pergi! Supaya Seijuuro-kun berhenti berbuat gila seperti ini!"

"HUWAAAA! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI-SSU!" Suara tangisan keras dari jok penumpang mengagetkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah sibuk berdebat, sukses menghentikan perselisihan yang terjadi, Kise Ryouta meraung persis seperti anak kecil saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

"Kuroko-cchi... Hiks, jangan bertengkar lagi... Aku sangat-sangat-sangaaaat menyukaimu-ssu, tapi aku tahu cuma Akashi-cchi yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia... Karena itu aku merelakanmu bersamanya. Akashi-cchi juga pasti tidak bermaksud buruk-ssu, meskipun perintahnya sangat menyusahkan, tapi itu karena dia sangat sayang padamu... Hiks, apalagi kali kami juga salah, keributan ini karena kami yang tidak becus dalam mengerjakan rencana... huhuhu... jadi jangan bertengkar lagi... aku tidak suka melihatnya... huwaaawaa..."

Kise Ryouta mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, dalam hati sungguh dia tidak berniat membela sang kapten, namun melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu, sungguh dia tidak suka. Kise hanya berharap semua orag yang disayanginya bisa hidup bahagia, sungguh pikiran yang mulia.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata, baru kali ini dia tidak terganggu oleh tangisan sang Model malah rasanya hatinya tersentuh oleh semua yang Kise katakan. Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar, sebab masalah sudah terjadi, yang seharusnya mereka lakukan adalah berusaha mencari cara untuk mengatasinya.

Sama hal-nya dengan Akashi Seijuuro, dia juga tercengang mendengar perkataan Kise, entah dia harus berbuat apa pada model berambut kuning yang sudah membelanya, sepertinya ucapan terimakasih saja tidaklah cukup. "Ryouta... sudah, berhenti menangis bodoh..." Diucapkan dengan nada lembut, penuh rasa tulus.

Kuroko memandangi wajah kekasihnya, terlihat rasa sesal sekaligus terimakasih begitu besar disaat Akashi memperhatikan Kise yang tengah menangis hebat. Merasa diperhatikan si Rambut Merah balik menatap Kuroko penuh harap dan tanya.

Sebuah senyum tulus berkembang di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, membawa berjuta kelegaan di hati sang _Emperor,_ sebab dari sebuah senyuman itu dia bisa memahami bahwa Kuroko sudah mau mengerti dan berhenti menyalahkannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Akashi juga membalas dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, sepertinya untuk saat ini mereka berdua sudah saling memahami.

"Kise-kun, tolong tenanglah... kami... tidak akan bertengkar lagi..." Kuroko membalik arah duduknya, menghadap ke belakang, kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak sang Model berambut Kuning berusaha menenangkannya.

Akashi memandang interaksi mereka dengan senyum tersapu di wajah, perlahan dia mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya, bergegas menuju Kantor Polisi demi menyelamatkan kedua rekan mereka yang lain.

 **~Bersambung~**

 **Tidak menyangka ceritanya jadi bertambah drama seperti ini hehehe, semoga pembaca tidak bosan ya... ditunggu RnRnya**


End file.
